The Day the Sun Died
by tearfularcher
Summary: The sole survivor of a ruthless serial killer, still hunted by the monster that plague his nightmares, and hiding from a powerful man bent on revenge; who will do whatever it takes to bring his sister's killer to justice.
1. The Nightmare Begins

Okay let me start by saying that I have not forgotten about my other story and I'm currently working on the next chapter but I'm kind of stuck on the Lemon part of it, I might just skip it and let you all just pretend it's there. I should be updating "The Last Slayer" hopefully sometime this week if I can get that part written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... no really I have no claim to anything.

Warning: I'm still looking for a Beta, (if any one wants the job let me know) so I apologize for all the grammatical errors.

Please review..

* * *

><p>The body was discovered at the break of dawn; an early morning jogger on her usual route had stumbled upon the naked battered body.<p>

The first officer on the scene was an inexperienced deputy that had only been with the Casper Sheriffs Department for a few weeks. The sheriff arrived at the scene while the young officer was losing his breakfast after seeing the young girls body. The local sheriff and the Medical Examiner who was really nothing more than the local doctor were having problems dealing with the crime scene as well. Despite the sheriff's long career this was the first time he had to deal with a crime like this, this was a small town and a very close community crimes like this one just didn't happen here.

The sheriff had his dispatcher call the state police, and the neighboring town asking to borrow their forensic team; the local M.E. examined the body at the sceen noting anything that might be helpful.

There was no ID found near the body, no distinguishing marks to help identify the poor girl. The only marks were those that had been carved by the assailant. The ME speculated that the cause of death was blood loss, but would wait till after the autopsy before issuing an official cause. The body must have been dumped were it would be found, because the crime scene was clean, there was no blood or evidence.

Time of death was uncertain, the freezing temperatures could have preserved the body for days, before it was discovered; official cause and time would have to wait until the body was taken back to the hospital and a formal autopsy was performed.

The door to the office slammed shut hard enough to rattle the frame, anger radiated off the scarred man as he walked through the lobby.

"They've found her, let's go," was all that needed to be said as agents hurriedly followed their leader out the door.

The local FBI was already waiting for the body at the makeshift coroner's office inside the hospital; they had rushed over after the dispatch to the state police had been picked up by one of their techs; this was a case they were only too familiar with.

Special Agent Ibiki Morino head of the Special Task-force arrived shortly after the local medical examiner had finished with the autopsy and was filling in the sheriff as to cause of death, which was at this point unknown. The M.E. had tried to run prints to get an ID but the fingerprints had all been removed postmordeum, they were now relying on dental records for a positive identification. Morino knew, they all knew whose body had been found discarded like trash, they didn't have to wait for the dental records to positively ID her; everyone who had worked the case knew and what was worse they had been expecting the body to turn up.

The examination and autopsy reports of the body confirmed what the FBI already knew; the bruises on the victim's body were the same as the others, the damage inflicted on the torso and the scarring on the back were identical. The cause of death was unknown, but the medical examiner had ruled out loss of blood during the examination. Agent Morino knew that with further testing they would find that the cause of death was an unknown toxin that had been introduced into the victim's body through the various slashes that had been inflicted. The body had been dumped like the rest in a small town, a town that had probably not even known that there was a serial killer on the loose; in a town where the locals all knew each other and something like this never happened in their own backyard.

Agent Morino dreaded what was coming; he was no stranger to violence having served in Black Ops missions before joining the Bureau, but these murders had him and everybody else on edge, the Director had been on his ass, the higher government officals had been on hers; people with those kinds of connections didn't get kidnapped and murdered without the higher ups taking notice.

He cursed silently as the blanket was removed revealing the assailant's signature; confirming what Morino and everybody else on the case already knew. There carved on the poor girls stomach "Quod e nutrit me destruit", just like all the other victims before.

Agent Morino's blood boiled when he thought of the victims. How many did this poor girl make? Twelve, yes Rin Hatake was victim number 12, that's who the poor girl was, even though the local sheriff and Medical Examiner had yet to come back with a positive ID using their less than stellar resources, he knew who the victim was. It had been exactly 61 days since Rin Hatake had vanished without a trace after leaving a charity dinner. Sixty-one days that's how long this psycho keep his victims, sixty-one days of anguish and torture, sixty-one days that the victim's probably begged for death. So far there had been twelve; twelve young people whose lives had been cut short without remorse. Twelve people all of different races and genders, different interests and beliefs, their only similarity was their age group; all had been between 18 and 25 and the only thing that connected them was the fact that they all came from powerful, wealthy families.

There had been no witnesses, no evidence left behind of the abductions; the kidnapper had known exactly what he was doing. Morino and the rest of the FBI were getting tired of always being two steps behind this psycho, they were no closer to solving this case then they had been when the first victim was taken, and the thing that really ate at Morino was the fact that no matter what they did they couldn't prevent the next victim from being taken.

Each new victim was always taken exactly nine days prior to the last victim being dumped in some small out of the way town. The latest victim had been taken exactly nine days ago after leaving a late night study session at his university library. After the new victim was reported missing by his parents when he failed to show for their tradition Sunday breakfast the next morning, it had taken a couple of days to determine that the 21 year old had actually been kidnapped; once that was established the FBI had redoubled their efforts, pushed by the Director and anyone else that her older brother could get to put pressure on the Bureau; the fact of the matter was that they knew, they all knew that Rin Hatake's life had begun to tick away the moment Iruka Umino had been taken and no matter how much money, or influence her brother threw around it wouldn't change the fact that they had been fighting a losing battle against the clock.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading...<p>

Please review and let me know if I should continue.

Lots of love...


	2. Looking for Answers

Here is the second chapter. Tell me what you think

I own nothing.

On another note I will try to get the next chapter of "The Last Slayer" up sometime this week.

* * *

><p>The private jet landed just after dark, not a word had been spoken since the group had left their corporate offices. The two raven haired men stepped off the plane first ; the younger one headed toward the first vehicle that was already there to greet them.<p>

"Sasuke, find out what you can from your friend Uzamaki, he and Umino were close." the older raven whispered to his brother.

"That dobe is not my friend, but I'll see what I can do."

"Sasuke, it might help if you don't insult him, I'll call as soon as we know anything."

"Tachi, you don't think there's a chance that it's not Rin, do you?" Sasuke asked his older brother in a quiet voice.

"No, Umino was taken 9 days ago, the time frame fits, the kidnapper hasn't changed his MO once, I hope and pray for his sake it's not her, even though I would think not knowing is worse. The Umino's must also be praying that the FBI is wrong about who took their son."

"Itachi," the silver haired man called as he descended from the plane, followed by his purple haired bodyguard.

"Kakashi, the car is ready to leave when you are and Tenzo is already at the local coroner's office with Agent Morino waiting for you." Anko informed her boss and long time friend as they neared the Uchiha.

"Okay let's go; Anko was our source at the FBI able to tell you anything?"

"Only that the body was discovered just like the others, but Morino is being very tight lipped about the whole thing, even with his own agents and the FBI hasn't gotten anything on Umino yet."

"That's cause Morino knows, and he doesn't want to have to tell me what he's already told eleven other families; and as far as the Uminos go I don't think Morino wants to confirm the fact that their only son was taken by a deranged serial killer."

"Kakashi, you don't have to do this, I can go and make the ID, or Tenzo can do it, there's no need for you to see her like this." Itachi offered, worried about his senpai.

"Itachi, I see you've given up any pretense of trying to convince me to keep some hope."

"Senpai, there's always some glimmer of hope, but you and I both know that the chances of either the FBI or your own men finding Rin alive decreased significantly the day Iruka Umino was taken."

"Don't you think I know that," Kakashi gritted out, "but we don't even know for sure that Umino was taken, I mean he's a kid that just turned 21 with a whole lot of money to burn, the kid could have just taken off with some model or something and even if he was kidnapped the FBI can't be sure it was by the serial killer." Kakashi finished knowing he was just grasping at straws.

"Kakashi-senpai, it's been nine days since Iruka Umino disappeared, and from what I've heard from those closest to him, he wasn't the type to just take off with anyone, Sasuke's been friends with Naruto for a while now and according to Naruto Iruka's always been the dependable, reliable kind; the kind that doesn't take off without informing his family or friends. Furthermore, it has been nine days and not one ransom demand, the only heir to the Umino shipping empire gets taken and no one calls to demand a huge payoff? I know you've meet the Uminos, not Iruka himself since not only is he reliable to a fault but to focused on his studies to be out with the rest of us, but you've meet his parents and do you really think they haven't already thought and done ever ridiculous and outrageous thing they can think of to get their son back."

"Damn it Itachi, don't you think I know that, but she's the only family I have left and I promised our father I would always look after her." Kakashi finished falling silent as they neared the waiting car.

Not another word was spoken as the car speed off into town.

Tenzo paced the hall outside the coroner's office, making the two FBI agents that were on guard duty extremely nervous.

"You know Izumo, maybe we should apply for that transfer after all." Kotetsu whispered to his partner.

"Stop joking around, who else but Morino would put up with your crap."

Kotetsu was about to defend himself but the opening of the corridor door stopped him.

"Stop pacing, you're wearing away the floor, even though I'm sure your boss has the means to replace it," came the gruff voice of an exhausted Ibiki Morino.

"Izumo, Kotetsu!" he yelled at the two agents.

"Yes sir!"

"Take a lunch break, a long one" he informed his two subordinates.

"But sir.."

"Did it sound like a suggestion to you?"

"No, sir, thank you sir," Kotetsu answered taking his friend with him, before Izumo could question the order. He wanted no part of what was coming and he sure as hell didn't want to be there when Hatake arrived.

"We really shouldn't leave Kotetsu, what if the boss needs us?" Izumo protested as the two headed for their vehicle.

"I don't the boss needs us, Zu and do you really want to be here when Hatake arrives, I'm sure that Asuma has already told him everything we know, and it's only a matter of time before the boss blows a fuse." Kotetsu continued as he started driving away from the hospital.

"Ko, it's unfair to accuse the assistant director of the FBI of sharing information with anyone."

"Come on Zu, if Asuma hasn't told him, I'm sure the director herself has called him, that man and she go way back, and word has it that the entire government bends to his will." Kotetsu finished.

"Agent Morino, what can you tell me? Is the body you found Rin? Why haven't you notified Mr. Hatake about the discovery?"

"First of all I guess it would be too much to ask for you to take a lunch break as well, I mean it's bad enough with those two loud mouths always around, especially Kotetsu that gossip whore can't keep his mouth shut, I'm surprised it isn't all over the news yet. Secondly there is nothing I can tell you, I have no comment and I didn't notify your boss because I figured the his pals in the offices above my pay-grade would call him as soon as we were notified. I'm surprised Hatake isn't here already."

"Mr. Hatake was in Japan on business when he was notified by an old comrade of his, and I'm sure the Director called him personally seeing as how she and Mr. Hatake are good friends as you well know, regardless of the situation Mr. Hatake is on his way here, he just wanted to see if I could find out any information prior to his arrival."

"You know I'm not at liberty to discuss the case no matter how close of a friend Hatake and the Director are, besides I can't tell you anymore than Asuma already told him."

"Yes, Assistant Director Sarutobi has been very helpful in keeping Mr. Hatake up to date on the developments of the case."

"Well then there you go Tenzo I have nothing to add to that." Ibiki stated coldly.

"Come on Morino, you and I go back a long time, and Kakashi's my friend and he's been waiting for over sixty days for any news about his sister and it seems like you guys just sat on your hands this entire time, there's been nothing new on the kidnapper and now victim number thirteen has been taken and you still don't have any leads." Tenzo replied to his one time mentor.

"I'm well aware of the situation," Ibiki growled out,"but the fact that I was once your mentor before you decided to go work in the private sector, does not give you special privileges; regardless of that even the great Kakashi Hatake with his endless resources, power and influence, not to mention his genius IQ has come up empty handed as well."

"You're right Morino, and I apologize it's just that this whole thing has us on edge, it's been killing Kakashi that he couldn't protect his sister from being kidnapped and it's even worse that he couldn't help her, I know you have a lot going on right now, and it probably doesn't help that the latest victim happens to be the President's godson." Tenzo stated as he and Ibiki walked down the corridor.

"No it doesn't help, he's already called the Director, who because the universe hates me happens to be his ex-wife, at least a couple dozen times demanding that we find his godson, the Umino's haven't been much help either, they wanted to offer a ridiculous amount of money for any information leading to the whereabouts of their son."

"That would have been a nightmare, can you imagine the amount of crappy information you would have had to go through just to discover it was all nothing but greedy people preying on those poor parents. Damn Morino I'm glad I don't have your job."

"Shut up, I'm still pissed you abandoned the bureau to work for Hatake, I mean I get the appeal the guy was a legend in the military, even an old dog like me heard about him, but you were the best rookie I ever trained and now I'm stuck with Izumo and that gossip whore Kotetsu, don't get me wrong when push comes to shove those two are without a doubt someone you want in your corner but it's all the time in-between that drives me crazy."

"I think I know how you feel, I have to deal with Anko and that damn Inuzuka, I swear those two women conspire to drive me crazy."

"What, those two psychos are still around, I would have thought for sure they would have already taken over their own third world nation by now just so they could declare war on each other for the fun of it. Hey didn't Tsume settle down with her kids?"

"Settle down, no way her son Kiba is just as wild and unpredictable as she is, right now he's going to school with Sasuke as his bodyguard and it drives the Uchiha crazy."

"Ha, I bet that's the reason that boss of yours arranged it that way." Morino laughed for the first time in nine days.

The two fell silent after that contemplating the reason why they were both there in the first place.

The doors slammed open as Kakashi Hatake stormed into the small hallway, causing the two men to instinctively go on guard.

"I want to see her," he demanded in a tone that allowed for no arguments. The doors opened again this time without the previous force revealing Itachi and Anko.

"Hatake, we've yet to make a positive ID, maybe you should" Agent Morino began but was cut off by the growl that erupted from the silver haired man.

"No, I've waited long enough and the not knowing is so much worse; at least this way I would finally know, and if it is her I can finally put her to rest and give her some peace."

"Alright, I wouldn't normally do this without a positive ID from the ME before hand, but considering you have the ear of a number of influential people and the fact that the President of Defense has been up in my ass since the Umino kid went missing, I'll let you go in, maybe then we can move on and get some clues about this damn bastard; but be prepared it's not a pretty sight." Morino warned before turning away to answer his phone, already cursing the person on the other line.

"Mr. President what a surprise to hear from you, what can I do for you today sir," Morino stated sarcastically, "no Sir, we still don't have any leads, yes Kakashi Hatake just arrived in the states and yes he is here right now."

"Kakashi," Morino called out getting the man's attention "the President wants to talk to you." Morino informed handing the phone over.

"Jiraiya, it's been awhile and right now is really not a good time,"

"Listen Kakashi, I just wanted to say how truly sorry I, we are, you know both Tsunade and I have always seen you and your sister like family and it breaks my heart that we couldn't do more to find her." Jiraiya spoke quietly to his long time friend.

"Thanks Jiraiya, I assume you're on your way over here, I can't really see you just sitting back letting others do the work."

"I'm on the jet now, should be landing there within the hour, but I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"Even though I appreciate the sentiment, you're wasting your time, they don't have any new leads on the kidnapper, I know your trying to find your godson."

"Listen, Kakashi you know we did everything humanly possible when Rin was taken to find her, I don't want you to think we slacked off, you know as well as I do that Tsunade would have traded her life to help you, but I need to be there, Iruka's not just my godson, I've watched him grow up and his parents have been there for me since before either of you were born."

"I'm not judging you Jiraiya, I know you did everything and then some to put pressure on the government to increase their efforts, I also know for a fact you had some of your own private security working on this, it's just so damn frustrating that we came up empty handed and now I'm here in a town I've never even heard of before about to identify my sister, listen I'll talk to you when you get here." Kakashi sighed closing the phone and handing it back to Morino.

"Jiraiya will be here shortly, I hope you have better news to tell him; I'd like to see the body now, if you don't mind."

"Kakashi, first of all you know damn well I don't have anything new to tell the President, secondly you really should show more respect to our esteemed leader regardless of how far back you two go and finally are you sure you wouldn't rather wait for a positive ID first, I want you to make sure you are prepared for what you find behind the doors."

"I'm well aware of the condition the bodies are found in, I've gone through ever case file since my sister was taken, I'm prepared, let's just get this over with" were Kakashi's final words as he walked past Morino.

"Senpai, do you want me to go with you."

"No Itachi, I need you to call Genma and have him find out what is going on with the Umino kidnapping, I know Jiraiya will be here soon but his main goal is to get the kid back, not make the kidnapper pay."

"Hai, Senpai," Itachi answered as he watched Kakashi walk through the swinging doors and hopefully some type of closure.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review.<p> 


	3. A Cry in the darkness

First I want to say thank you to those that took the time to actually review this story. Prescripto13, ZR, mYtORnsaNDaLs and thank you to A Kira for writing such an awesome review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: I don't have a Beta so I apologize for any and all mistakes. If anyone would actually like to be my Beta for this or any of my other (2) stories please let me know.

Read and Review

* * *

><p>The lack of light was the first thing that registered in Iruka's mind. The darkness was so encompassing, that it took a moment for the pain to breakthrough the hazy and confusion. For a split second upon opening his eyes, he had wondered where he was and why it was so dark, then the pain radiating from his back brought the vivid nightmare he was living back to the surface. He had no idea how much time had passed, had it been hours, days or weeks since he had last seen the light of day, time in total darkness seemed endless; Iruka wasn't sure when he slept or if he slept, since there was no sense of time passing in this suffocating darkness. How long had it been since that night, the night he had left the university library and had been plunged into this nightmare? He remembered leaving the library after a late night tutoring session with Naruto, who had been determined to score better than a certain "teme" on the upcoming exams, even through the pain he smiled a little at the thought of his favorite blonde and his quest to beat the Uchiha at something; Iruka remembered saying goodbye to his friend and turning towards home, everything after that was shrouded in pain and darkness.<p>

He remembered the screams that had first awoken him, then those screams had turned into cries and then finally to nothing but whimpers; they had been so close that at first he had assumed they belonged to him. After having woken up disoriented from passing out when whoever had taken him had started cutting his back, he had assumed his sub-conscience had snapped; but they hadn't been his, they had belonged to a young woman; a girl that had no longer begged and cried for someone to save her, but instead had pleaded for it to finally end . He had tried to reassure her as best he could, but she was too far gone, she even refused to give Iruka her name so that he wouldn't be burdened with the knowledge upon her death. She had accepted that, that death was coming and she had asked Iruka that if he did manage to make it out of here to tell her brother that she never blamed him. Now that Iruka thought about it, that must have been who she kept calling out for, saying his name over and over, repeating it like a mantra, until the end when there was nothing but the silence that now surrounded him.

Iruka couldn't remember what the name was, but he wanted to, he wanted to remember so that when he got out of this hellhole he could find that person and tell him that he had been remembered until the very end; that she never stopped loving him and that no matter what she didn't blame him.

When he got out of here, it wasn't even a question of if, it was a question of when; because it didn't matter how much his back stung from the cuts his captor had inflicted on him or how many times the whip marked his body every time the monster came in to play his sick games, or how much his arms ached from being tied to the damn wall by unforgiving chains or how nauseated he felt most of the time now, that bastard probably coated the instruments he used in his torture in something vile and toxic, all that didn't matter because he was getting out of here. There was no way Iruka Umino would die in this dirty, musty, creepy place (_he didn't really know what the place looked like since it was always dark, but he was sure it was creepy_), where he got feed through a goddamn feeding tube. There was no way he would die here because he needed to give that poor girl some form of peace knowing that he delivered her message not to mention he would never leave his young friend to blame himself for his death.

Iruka knew Naruto and he would blame himself for Iruka getting kidnapped and ultimately dying. Naruto would see his failure in convincing Iruka to allow him and Sai, his trusted (_yet a little disturbing_) bodyguard drive him home after the tutoring session as the reason he got kidnapped in the first place. Looking back, Iruka figured if he had taken the offer from his friend he wouldn't be here now, even though that probably meant that some other poor soul would be suffering, but he wasn't going to think about that now, because none of that mattered anymore, and as soon as he escaped he would make sure Naruto knew it was never his fault. He would also hire some really big, mean and if Sai could arrange it sadistic people who would track down this sick bastard and make sure he suffered for all the pain he caused that poor girl that had been his fellow captive.

Iruka was pulled from his musings by the creaking of the door.

"Hello my pet, how are you today?" came the voice from somewhere behind him, causing him to tremble, expecting the next bout of pain. "Are you feeling a little bit lonely now that your companion is gone?"

"What did you do to her, you bastard" Iruka hissed through gritted teeth tugging on his bonds.

"Now, now don't get all bent out of shape, besides I thought you would appreciate the fact that now I have more time to spend with you, without anyone else getting in the way," came the whisper next to Iruka's left ear, causing him to shiver.

"They found your former companion a few hours ago, I wonder if you can actually call her a companion; after all you two never officially met, if I recall correctly she even refused to give you her name, which I thought was rude, I mean to not even introduce herself to you after spending a little more than a week together."

"Get away from me, you sick bastard, why haven't you gotten in touch with my parents? You must know they'll pay whatever outrageous sum you demand as ransom." Iruka demanded jerking his head away from the hot breathe near his ear.

"Maybe I have called and your parents just don't want you back, have you ever thought that maybe your parents are happier now that you're gone?" the voice laughed somewhere to his right now.

"You're lying, I know my parents and if you'd called we wouldn't be having this conversation, because they would have tracked you down so fast it would have made your head spin." Iruka gritted out yanking at his chains a little harder than before.

"Oh yes, your all powerful parents or should I say your all powerful godfather, because that is who would have tracked me down, right, that's who would have probably sent in a team to deal with me, your godfather not your parents. You know I thought taking Rin, that was her name by the way, the one she refused to give you, anyway I thought that taking her was my ultimate accomplishment, what with her brother being as powerful and influential as he is not to mention all his high and mighty friends," the voice continued moving around the room. "But I was wrong, you see you're my real accomplishment," Iruka heard a box opening as he listened to that hissing voice, "the only child and heir to such a vast empire, but the real icing on the cake is that you happen to be the beloved godchild to the President himself, the godchild that he not only saw grow up but who he considers a son," the voice chuckled as something dragged across the floor.

Iruka flinched as the scrapping noise grew louder and the voice got closer.

"What do you want, if it isn't money, then what do you want, I'm sure whatever it is my parents or Jiraiya will accommodate you." Iruka began as he yanked harder on the chains.

"Now, now my pet, you'll only bruise yourself if you keep pulling on your restraints like that, and the only one allowed to hurt you is me," the voice laughed from behind Iruka a few precious seconds before the air crackled and Iruka's back exploded with pain. The whip was vicious as it snaked it's way across the floor toward Iruka's back, where he could feel the warm, sticky blood slowly running down, his mouth filling with the coppery taste as he bit his lip to keep from crying out; because no matter how much he hurt he would not give the monster that satisfaction.

The voice laughed again, hissing close to Iruka's ear. "Such a contrary child, keeping your scream and sobs in just to spite me, when you know how much I love to hear them," it hissed before a wet, slimy tongue licked Iruka's ear causing him to jerk his head away.

Iruka hissed as a long finger traced the new gash on his back, causing him to become nauseated.

"You know maybe we should make a phone call after all, I think there is something I want in return for you," the voice stated moving away from Iruka, "but let's call your godfather instead of your parents and see how far he'll actually go to get you back safe and sound, well reasonably safe anyway."

"What do you mean?" Iruka hissed trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Lets see if your godfather values your life above others; lets call him and demand a ransom, only instead of money since you and I both know that would mean nothing to him, I want him to order the extermination of some small village in some small unimportant third world country, you know the kind of place no one really cares about. I'll even leave the details up to him, so what do you think my pretty little pet, do you think Jiraiya or should I call him Mr. President would intentionally have nameless men, women and children killed to get you back." the voice laughed and the whip scrapped the ground as his tormentor moved around him.

"Fuck you, you sick sadistic bastard, Jiraiya will never, you hear me never agree to such an atrocity!" Iruka raged pulling harder on his chains, causing them to cut into his wrists.

"Temper, temper Iruka, how do you know, your godfather has done worst things during his lifetime, I'm sure nobody wins as many battles during a single career without some blood on their hands." the voice taunted.

"He'll never agree because that's not the type of man he is, he isn't some monster like you that would callously throw away human beings."

"Are you sure Iruka, are you sure you know who your godfather is," the voice continued as he circled the pissed off brunette.

"I know because Jiraiya knows that I would never forgive him or my parents if they allowed it to happen, I know because Jiraiya knows that I would rather die than let anyone else get hurt because of me." Iruka spit out trying to turn his head in the direction of the noise.

"My, my how noble our little Iruka turned out to be.."

"Screw you, I'm not a sick fuck like you and it doesn't make me noble to not want to be the cause for the deaths of innocent people it just makes me human something you clearly are not." Iruka interrupted his captor, common sense had told him to keep quiet but he let his temper get the best of him.

"Now, now I will not allow you to disrespect me, do you see what you have forced me to do, now I have no choice but to punish you and teach you some manners," the voice proclaimed as it moved around again, the noise of the whip dragging on the floor grating on Iruka's nerves.

There was nothing he could do right now no way to get away but what really pissed him off was the fact that this monster could so easily demand the death of innocent children. Iruka swore that once he escaped he would use every resource at his disposal to make this bastard pay, but right now the anger inside him wouldn't let him think straight and all he wanted to do was hurt this man; this man that had dared to suggest that he demand such a thing from the people that loved him, knowing it would be an impossible and heartbreaking choice to make. Iruka had never hated anyone before in his life, but right now he was so full of the emotion that it overshadowed his logical mind, and demanded action. Iruka closed his eyes and thought of what he could possibly do as he was now chained to this blasted wall.

_"He never goes for the face, why do you think that is_," _the girl asked in a whisper during one of her more lucid moments._

_ "What, I don't understand?" Iruka answered, grateful for the voice that interrupted the deafening silence, but wondering why she would waste her limited strength on such a question._

_ "The face, he goes to great lengths to avoid inflicting any damage to the face, and it's the only part of our body that he makes sure is properly washed and cared for." The hoarse whisper continued. "There was another person here before you, when I first arrived and right before he disappeared he commented on the same thing, how even though his entire body ached and was probably so beaten and battered that it would be beyond recognition that his face didn't have a scratch on it, not even a smudge."_

_ "Who knows, maybe it's his pet peeve but it doesn't matter anyway and you should save your strength for when we get rescued." Iruka had tried to encourage her._

_ There was a soft and pained laugh from the other side of the room. "Iruka it's too late for me, there will be no rescue in time and I've already accepted that, which is why I haven't given you my name. Yours I know cause he's called you that when he comes in here, you see your different Iruka he actually talks to you, it's like your special to him somehow, he's never uttered a word to me and somehow I'm relieved."_

_ "You're wrong, we are getting rescued all you have to do is hang on a little longer, I'm sure my parents are doing everything in their power to find me." Iruka pleaded with her he was going to say more but a noise from outside caught his attention._

_ "It's okay Iruka, I just want you to know that even though it sucks for you, I'm glad it was you here with me, it's weird but I could feel your kindness and warmth from here and it helped me. I know I don't have the right to ask, but if you do make it out somehow, please tell my brother I love him and that I never blamed him for anything and don't worry about finding him, once your rescued he'll find you." the girl sighed as the door opened, "I just wish I knew why he always avoids the face." _

Iruka heard the faint sound of the whip seconds before he used all his strength to turn himself around, the sting of the whip falling across his nose and cheeks instead of his back made him cry out in pain, before he remembered himself and bit down on his lip to keep any other sounds from escaping.

"What have you done?" the enraged voice yelled, as Iruka tasted his own blood.

"You're trying to ruin everything," the voice accused as the sound of the whip hitting the hard ground registered through the pain. Iruka's face felt like it was on fire and his blood was warm and sticky as it flowed freely down.

Through the pain Iruka kept silent he would not give him the satisfaction of crying. Iruka was startled as he felt something soft against his eyes, he was being blindfolded, his captor was about to illuminate the room, probably to access the damage, it was rare for his captor to take off whatever allowed him to see in the dark and actually allow light into the room. Iruka wasn't sure what had made him turn at the last second, perhaps it was the burning hate that had consumed him for a moment, or the taunting that his captor took great pleasure in, or the fact that Rin's life had been thrown away so callously, or maybe it was the fact that he finally put a face to the name, he remembered her now, she had been an acquaintance, they had both shared a love for books, remembering how she used to be and then recalling his last conversation with her and how she wondered why he never damaged the face, Iruka acted before he could think things through and now he would probably receive a worst punishment.

Something wet and soft pulled him from his thoughts, "what have you done, stay still so I can access the damage," the voice chastised as it gently cleaned his face. In all the time he'd been here his captor had never bothered to clean any of his wounds before, maybe there was some merit to the fact that he was obsessed with the face.

"How could you be so stupid, this wound is deep you better hope it doesn't scar, cause if it does then you've gone and ruined everything?" the voice reproached as the wet clothe was removed from his face and the warmth from the light was extinguished. The blindfold was removed seconds before the door opened and slammed, leaving Iruka with the knowledge that he had definitely hurt his captor but it had been a high price to pay for a little satisfaction. His face still throbbed and his back decided to join in as well, with the darkness and the silence surrounding him Iruka finally allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please leave a review.<p>

Lots of Love Tearful


	4. Saying Goodbye

Sorry for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: I'm still looking for a Beta, so I apologize for all grammar mistakes.

**Silver rain : I swear I'm working on the next update to "The Last Slayer" it's almost done I just need to edit. I'm sorry!***

* * *

><p>The first thing Kakashi noticed was how cold the room was, or maybe it was him that had become numb as he stared at the covered body on the table.<p>

"Kakashi, you don't have to do this," Tenzou stated quietly.

"Yes I do, Tenzou she was my responsibility."

Morino directed the coroner and his staff to leave the room, he didn't' want Kakashi to finally see his sister after having searched for so long with an audience around, people who had no clue the toll this kind of crime took on the family and friends of the victim.

Once the room had cleared, Morino turned towards Kakashi, "ready".

"Yes," Kakashi gritted out as he stepped closer to the table, Tenzou right behind him, wishing he could have traded places with Itachi who had remained outside waiting for his little brother to call once he arrived at Konoha.

Morino pulled the sheet back and stepped away.

Kakashi took a deep breathe, trying to calm his rage. Morino had warned him and he had read and reread all the previous case files including the autopsy reports, trying to find a clue, any clue that might lead him to his sister. Intellectually he knew what to expect, but to actually see Rin, his Rin laying there was gut wrenching.

Morino had only uncovered her face, everything else was still underneath the sheet, Kakashi understood that Morino was trying to spare him from having to witness the damage that psycho had actually inflicted on Rin. Kakashi supposed he should be grateful to Morino, after having read the condition in which the bodies were left, from the shallow cuts, to the whiplashes, and the small burns and carvings on the body, he didn't know if he would be strong enough to see all that damage on his beautiful little sister.

Kakashi's fists clenched as he walked a little closer to the body, the brown hair haloing her head, making her look like she was sleeping. He didn't know if he should be grateful for the fact that the bastard had avoided causing any damage to the face, and that Rin like the others didn't have a single mark or scratch on her delicate face.

"Kakashi, it's just formality, but can you identify the body?" Morino asked with caution unsure of how the silver-haired man would react.

"Morino, is that really necessary," Tenzou began to ask, only to be cut off by his boss.

"Yes, Morino that's my sister Rin, I would like the body released as soon as possible, so I can lay her to rest at the Hatake Estate next to our parents." Kakashi stated not looking at the agent.

"Kakashi, you know what the protocol is for a case like this, and it's going to take some time for us to finish our investigation and before the body can be released." Morino stated firmly, preparing himself for the confrontation he knew was coming.

"What can you possibly hope to learn from her that you didn't learn from all the other victims, what clues do you think my sister holds for you?" Kakashi sneered.

"Hatake, I'm sorry for your loss, but the fact that your hurting right now, and probably feeling impotent at not having been able to save your sister, doesn't change the fact that there is another victim out there right now, and if anybody can understand what that family is going through it's you." Morino replied keeping his voice low. "So it doesn't matter that your probably right and that there's nothing your sister's body can tell us that we didn't find out from the other victims, the fact is that sick bastard is too fucking smart to have left any clues behind, but we have to try."

"You have to try, tell me Morino how many more victims do you think he'll leave discard like trash before he makes a mistake that you all can actually capitalize on, before you actually make some headway in finding him." Kakashi spoke quietly, reining in his temper, it was silly but he didn't want to get into a shouting match in front of his sister. "Give me a rough estimate, there's already been 12 confirmed murders, 12 victims you were too slow and incapable of saving, and victim number 13 only has 51 more days of life before he's found somewhere dumped like all the rest."

"You ass, don't you think I know that," Morino growled, "but you know damn well that we are doing everything humanly possible and more to try and catch this murdering bastard."

"I want the body released as soon as possible, and I expect to be kept informed of any new developments regards of how minor they are, in your quest to find my sister's killer." Kakashi stated in a voice that anyone else would recognize as a command that would not be contradicted.

Morino was about to reply that he didn't work for him, when the door opened.

"Sir, the President has just arrived and is requesting your presence immediately," Izumo informed his boss, wishing he and Ko had taken a longer lunch break, instead of having to deal with a pissed off President and his really big and scary looking bodyguard, Izumo didn't even know someone could have teeth that sharp looking, and what the hell was up with his almost blue coloring.

"Great just what I needed, another pissed off, demanding rich son of a bitch riding my ass," Morino mumbled to himself before turning back to his current pain in the ass.

"Kakashi, I'll keep you informed as much as I can about the investigation, even though your buddies at the Bureau, who I might add are all above my pay grade, already do, but I'll do it anyway not because you ordered me, but because I think you and the other families need closure. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with the President and his demand that I produce a bloody miracle." Morino stated walking away, stopping at the door he turned around once more, "say your goodbyes Hatake, take all the time you need, I'll send the coroner and his staff on a long lunch break."

"Tell Jiraiya I'll be there soon, I want to speak with him before he leaves." Kakashi commented without turning around.

Morino exited the room with Izumo close behind.

"Tenzou, leave," Kakashi ordered as he walked a little closer to his sister.

"Kakashi, are you sure," Tenzou asked tentatively.

"Yes, I need to be alone with Rin, oh and Tenzou call Genma and tell him to disregard his previous orders, I want him and his team here; I'll find out what the Umino's are doing from Jiraiya. I want Genma and his team to head out to the scene where Rin's body was found, I want them to go over every inch of that place, the FBI might have missed something, also have him call Tsume, I want her damn hounds out there as well maybe they can pick up something the humans missed."

"Hai, I'll inform Itachi that you'll be here for a while longer as well; I'll be outside if you need anything else."

"Tenzou," Kakashi began stopping the younger man in his tracks, "thank you."

Tenzou nodded slightly before walking out.

Kakashi gently brushed strands of brown hair back, caressing the pale, flawless, cold face that used to be vibrant and warm.

"I'm sorry Rin, I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most," Kakashi whispered as he continued to stroke her cheek. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you." Kakashi leaned in placing a kiss on his sister's forehead, "but I swear to you that I will find the person responsible for taking you from me and I will make them pay. I promise you I will avenge you, no matter how long it takes." Kakashi placed one last kiss on his sister's cheek before pulling the sheet back up and walking out the door.

The rage and frustration threatening to consume him, he wanted to punch the walls until they cracked and his hands bleed, but he couldn't, not here, not now, first he needed to find out everything he could about the latest victim so for now he needed to stay calm. He was determined to find his sister's killer, no matter what it took, after all patience was a virtue and Kakashi Hatake could wait for his revenge.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's shorter than the others, but I couldn't find a good place to end what else I had written so I decided to cut the chapter in two.<p>

Thank you for reading...Please review


	5. Day 10

First let me start by saying, "I'm so,so, so, sorry that I haven't updated the Last Slayer, I swear I'm working on it." So don't kill me.

Warning: I'm still looking for a beta for my stories, so I apologize for all the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I would like you to know that the chapters from here on out (at least for a while) will be labeled by the day they take place since Iruka's kidnapping. I'm going to start with Day 10 and take it from there. Also I would like to mention that this is not going to be a short story and I appreciate all those that are going to stick it out with me.

Thank you to all those that take the time to review it helps.

Please review.

* * *

><p>"Mr. President, it's an honor to see you again," Morino greeted politely as he entered the office that had been vacated for the President to use.<p>

"Leave us," the President ordered his guard, waiting until the door was closed to turn toward Ibiki.

"Cut the crap Morino, you and I both know you hate the fact that I'm here, but that's just too damn bad, now what can you tell me, anything new, how much progress have you made in finding my so...godson." Jiraiya inquired glaring at the scarred man.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about the slip, it wasn't his place to question the dynamics of the Umino family.

"As pleasant as ever I see, but with all due respect Mr. President, you wasted your time coming here, there is nothing new I can tell you that you haven't already read in a report, and we are no closer to finding Iruka than we were the last time you talked to the director." Morino answered.

"I know what Tsunade told me, but she isn't out here on the field with the evidence, what can you tell me, not the evidence, not the report but you, Ibiki Morino a man I would trust with my life, what does your gut tell you; does Iruka stand a chance of being rescued in time?" Jiraiya asked, he had to know, he had told Iruka's parents to stay positive, that Iruka would be found, but he hadn't really believed that; his pessimistic gut had told him it would end badly.

"The truth, no I don't think we'll find Iruka in time; I'm sorry, we're doing everything humanly possible, but there's nothing; no new information or clue, nothing at all to help us, so unless something changes and soon,"

"The next time you two meet will be when it's your turn to identify the body, isn't that right Morino." Kakashi interrupted.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry for your loss," Jiraiya began as he approached the younger silver-haired man.

"Hatake, how nice of you to join the conversation," Morino stated sarcastically.

"Morino, I want to be informed of any new developments, no matter how small, understood." Jiraiya addressed the agent.

"Of course Mr. President."

"Come Kakashi, let's take a walk."

"Hai," Kakashi responded as he followed the older man out of the room.

"How are you holding up?" Jiraiya asked .

"Fine, or as well as can be expected under the circumstances. You know when I was in the room I kept expecting her to open her eyes." Kakashi signed as he stopped to look at Jiraiya.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, I wish there had been something more I could have done, I know how powerless you must have felt not being able to find her, and how frustrated you must feel now, but know that you didn't fail her."

"Is that what your going to tell yourself when they find him? I think of all people you would understand my frustration and the guilt that I'm dealing with now. It must be eating you up inside that with all the resources at your fingertips not only could you not keep him safe, you still can't find him. I have no doubt that in the back of your mind you must wonder if who ever took him knew what he really meant to you and that's why he was targeted." Kakashi replied signaling Tenzou over.

Jiraiya was about to scold the younger man for his unnecessary outburst when he noticed Tenzou walking up. Eyebrow raised, he looked at the younger man silently demanding an explanation, but Kakashi remained silent.

"Tenzou, I want you and Anko to head out to to the site and wait for Genma and the others."

"But boss, what about you?" Tenzou asked not wanting to leave Kakashi alone.

"You worry too much, Tenzou, I'll be fine besides Itachi will be here to make sure I don't do anything crazy in public."

Tenzou nodded before turning to leave.

Jiraiya watched Hatake's assistant walk off before turning toward the silver-haired man.

"First off, your an ass; I understand your hurting right now and that's the only reason I don't punch you in the face, but that doesn't give you the right to talk about any of the other victims like they don't matter and my relationship with the boy is none of your damn business. Secondly, your sending Genma and his team to the scene, what do you hope to find out there that Morino and his men didn't?" Jiraiya asked fists clenched as he looked at the other man.

"Something, anything they might have missed that will lead me to Rin's killer; that will give me any indication of who the monster is so I can eradicate them." Kakashi growled turning a hard blue eye toward the man that had once been his mentor.

"And then what? Will that make you feel better? Will it bring your sister back? What happens then?" Jiraiya asked, not wanting to think he could be in the same position in a little under two months from now.

"Then I go on with my life, cause right now nothing matters until I make Rin's killer pay."

"I'm the last person that should be telling you this, but let the authorities handle it; Kakashi why don't you take your sister home and put her to rest, then take some time to grieve."

"Like you're going to back off and let Morino and the others do their job and try and find Umino."

"No if there's a chance of finding Iruka alive, I will use every resource and asset I have at my disposal to locate him."

"Tachi, the plane just landed, any news?" Sasuke asked as soon as his brother answered.

"Yeah, it's definitely Rin, be ready to leave again once Kakashi makes all the arrangements.

"Damn, I know it was expected, but I had hoped it would end differently, how's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I haven't see him yet, he's talking to the President right now and I didn't want to interrupt. Sasuke when you get back to school see what you can find out from Naruto, it's important that we know everything there is to know about Iruka; there has to be a reason that both him and Rin were taken, I know the Feds haven't found any real connection between the victims, but there has to be one, it couldn't just have been random or bad luck for them all."

"Of course nii-san, I'll ask Shikamaru and Shino as well, they both hang out with Naruto and are fond of Iruka, and not to mention they are both a lot more observant than the dobe; besides if anyone can think of any possible connection between them it would be Shikamaru."

"Okay, just let me know what you find and be ready to fly out at a moments notice."

"Hai"

"Oh and Sasuke, do not go anywhere without Kiba, I know he's a loud mouth and all but I want you to be safe, understand."

"Yes Tachi, where I go he goes."

The ringing of the phone in his jacket interrupted Kakashi's reply.

"Yes, Itachi?" he asked.

"I don't want to interrupt your talk with the President, but I wanted to inform you that Sasuke has just landed in Konoha and he and Kiba are on their way to the dorms now." Itachi answered keeping an eye on the President's freak show of a bodyguard (I mean seriously that color can't be natural).

"Okay, I'm almost done here, Tenzou and Anko have already left, give me 10 minutes and then meet me at the entrance, I want to stop at the place where Rin was found before heading to the airport."

"Hai," Itachi replied hanging up on his mentor, before turning around and walking away from the very shark like looking grin that the bodyguard was giving him.

"You're headed back to Japan?"

"I need to get everything ready for Rin, and I have some business I need to take care of." Kakashi replied, looking at the older man.

"Tell me Jiraiya, what are the Uminos planning on doing about their missing son?"

"Everything and anything they can think of, I had to convince them not to offer a huge reward for information, the number of false leads that would have been generated would have been a nightmare and would have only hindered the investigation."

"Hn."

"But they're getting desperate, you should understand that, everyday that passes without any news is hell for them, they've even resorted to hiring psychics to try and help them locate Iruka, or at least to reassure them that he's still alive." Jiraiya ended quietly rubbing the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit he really needed to break.

"The knowing doesn't make it better, only makes it final." Kakashi stated as he left the older man and headed for the door.

"Itachi, let's go, have you heard from Tenzou?" Kakashi asked the younger man as he climbed into the SUV.

"Yes, Genma and his team are already at the sight, it was a good thing they had barely left when you changed the order so the turn around was fast. Tsume is on her way with Kuromaru and a couple of others from the Inuzuka clan."

"Good, I want everything finished and the whole team ready to go the minute they release Rin, keep one of the jets on standby for her. I'm going to have Tenzou and the others stay here while we fly back to Japan and arrange things at that end, have your assistant start all the necessary arrangements at the Hatake estate."

"I'll call Deidra and have him start right away. I get why you're leaving Genma and his team here, but why are you leaving Tenzou, shouldn't he already be on his way back to Japan, I have no doubt that Deidra can take care of things, but wouldn't it be better to have your personal assistant handling it for you."

"Tenzou is staying to get things ready in Konoha, since I'll be moving there right after I lay my sister to rest and I'm not leaving until I find the killer and make them pay."

"You're staying?" Itachi asked confused.

"Yeah, I'll be moving my corporate office to Konoha for the time being, and you're more than capable of taking full reign of Uchiha Inc. and running the overseas operation, not to mention Deidra is one hell of an executive assistant and he could probably run the whole thing by himself." Kakashi replied watching the younger man carefully.

"Of course senpai."

"God dammit," Genma cursed as he kicked another rock to find absolutely nothing.

"Tenzou, what the hell does Hatake expect us to find out here that Morino and his men didn't' find?" Genma asked the man next to him.

"Closure," was the response from Tenzou who had just hung up the phone.

"Hatake and Itachi are on their way here, and Tsume just landed." Tenzou informed the head of security.

"Perfect, just what I need, maybe if the universe doesn't hate me too much today, Hatake will leave Anko in the car, cause it's too damn hot out here to deal with both of those crazy bitches." Genma mumbled as he prepared himself for his boss's arrival.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please, please review. Let me know what you think, what I should change or what I should add.<p> 


	6. Day 11

Hello and thanks for coming back to this story.

First off I would like to thank all those that have taken the time to review, favorite and add this to your alerts. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying my story.

Warnings: I'm still looking for a Beta, so I apologize for the grammar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please leave a review, I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

><p>The first rays of light had just started to break through the darkness when Sasuke walked quietly down the dorm's hallway towards Naruto's room, he had left Kiba in their room making preparations so they could be ready to leave when the call came. Kiba also had instructions to give him twenty minutes then go wait for him outside the blonde's room. He and Kiba had arrived last night, but he had taken sometime to grieve for Rin, before finding the blonde. Arriving at Naruto's door he was about to knock when the voices inside the room stilled his hand.<p>

"Dad, what are they doing to find Iruka, it's been days since he disappeared?" Naruto asked as he paced back and forth.

"They are doing everything in their power to find him, his parents have hired private investigators to assist in the search and I know for a fact that the President has his own men looking as well." Minato answered, worried about his son; his once cheerful, exuberant son was now looking pale and tired.

"Then why haven't they found anything useful? Was the body they found in that small town connected to Iruka's disappearance?" Naruto asked biting his lower lip nervously.

"Naruto, listen I know Iruka means a great deal to you, but you need to stop beating yourself up over this, you can't help him if you make yourself sick." Minato told his son as he hugged the young blonde tightly.

"I know dad, but I just want him back safe and sound." Naruto whispered.

"I know, look I'll go down to the office and make some phone calls, see if anything new has come up and I'll call you; in the mean time I want you to stay here in your room until Sai gets back from his errands."

"Okay"

"Naruto, I'm serious, you are not to step foot outside this room without Sai, you understand me." Minato stated sternly.

"I got it, I will stay here locked up like some prisoner until my babysitter gets back, if that will make you happy."

"Smart ass, I love you, now be good and if I find out anything I'll let you know."

"Love you too, dad."

Sasuke moved away from the door as he heard the footsteps approach. The raven haired teen watched as the older blonde left the room and walked down the corridor before approaching the door again.

Knocking softly Sasuke waited for Naruto to answer.

"Dad did you forget something?" Naruto asked as he pulled open his door, only to freeze at the sight before him.

"Teme, what the hell are you doing here, didn't you drop out or something?" Naruto asked glaring at the dark haired boy.

"Nice to see you too dobe, and where did you get the idea that I would drop out, if anyone's not cut out for higher education it's you, what with your poor grades and such." Sasuke smirked watching as the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up Sasuke, I'm not in the mood to deal with your better than everyone attitude." Naruto gritted out as he tried to close the door on the raven.

"Well that's too damn bad, because we need to talk," Sasuke stated calmly as he pushed his way into the room.

"What makes you think that I..."

"They found Rin, that's whose body they found." Sasuke interrupted the blonde.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't think." Naruto began biting his lower lip. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright dobe, we had been expecting it, since Iruka disappeared."

"What you're wrong, Iruka has nothing to do with Rin, it's not even the same kidnapper, this one is just waiting so he can get more money from the Uminos." Naruto protested tears gathering in those azure eyes.

"Come on Naruto, stop lying to yourself, you know as well as I do that Iruka is living on borrowed time, that no matter how much you or his family deny it, the fact remains that the same bastard that killed Rin has him."

"SHUT UP! That's not true, Iruka will be returned safe and sound, the kidnapper is going to call any moment now and demand a huge payoff, which we will gladly give him." Naruto replied, voice cracking as a sob escaped. He knew Sasuke was right, but the thought of not getting Iruka back was unbearable.

"Shh...it's okay." Sasuke whispered as he gathered the blonde in his arms.

"You..You're wrong, Ir...Iruka has to b..be.. found, it...it...it's my fa..fault he got t..ta..taken," Naruto sobbed clinging tighter to the raven haired.

"Don't be ridiculous dobe, how can it possibly be your fault?" Sasuke asked walking the blonde over to sit on the couch.

Naruto gave a small shake of his head, before burying his face deeper into Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto, why would you say it was your fault?" Sasuke prodded, clearly confused and on edge by the statement, could the dobe know something the authorities didn't.

Azure eyes glistening with tears and guilt looked up into obsidian one as Naruto sighed softly before pressing his face back into Sasuke's neck, looking for strength.

"I was there, I should have insisted that Sai and I drive him home, I should have followed to make sure he was alright." Naruto whispered.

"Dobe, that was his choice, it doesn't make you responsible in anyway." Sasuke whispered, holding back the edge from his voice, he had hoped for more.

"You don't understand, I should have tried harder, I knew Iruka was on edge and that he was being more careful than usual." Naruto continued, the gentle rubbing on his back making him feel safe and secure.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked suddenly becoming alert.

"Iruka had been nervous the last couple of days before he disappeared."

"Nervous how?"

"He thought he felt someone watching him, and I blew it off to his imagination and the fact that he spends most of his time reading in that musty library, I should have been a better friend." Naruto finished shaking slightly.

"Naruto, this is important, now think back did Iruka every say if he actually saw someone following him, did he see someone that looked out of place, someone that made him nervous?" Sasuke asked calmly, his mind spinning with the new information.

Had the killer stalked Rin as well, if she had become nervous she would have called Kakashi immediately, why had Umino sensed that something was wrong and Rin hadn't, and if he had felt like he was being followed why the hell hadn't he gotten some protection.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Naruto asked wiping away the last remnants of tears.

"Sorry Naruto, I was wondering why Iruka wouldn't have asked his parents for a bodyguard if he thought someone was following him?"

"To answer your first question, no, Iruka never said if he actually saw someone following him it was just a feeling he had but now that you mention it he did think he saw a shadow the other day when we were walking to the coffee shop, but he blew it off, thinking it was his imagination and the fact that he was exhausted. As to why he never told his parents my guess is that after what happened with his ex-boyfriend he didn't want them to overreact and worry."

"But I should have been a better friend Sasuke, I should have done something; if I had then Iruka would be safe, so that's why I'm sorry for your loss, but Rin's death has nothing to do with Iruka." Naruto's words rang with conviction as he walked away from the other boy.

"First of all, there is nothing you could have done Naruto, Iruka is a big boy who made his own decisions, and secondly you can't just stick your head in the sand and pretend something isn't real. I'm sorry Naruto, but it's already been 11 days since Iruka was kidnapped, so you better wake-up and be prepared." Sasuke finished just as the door to Naruto's room opened and Sai walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha?"

"That's none of your damn business, now if you'll excuse me I left Kiba in the dorm room, but he should be heading this way already." Sasuke replied as he walked towards the door, he needed to call his brother at once.

"Oh and Sai, you might want to keep an eye on your blonde charge over there, he doesn't seem to be doing so good." Sasuke commented as Sai turned in time to watch Naruto crumbled to the floor.

"I swear if you did anything to him, I'll rip you and that mutt you call a guard apart." Sai hissed as he rushed over to Naruto.

"All I did was force him to accept reality," the door closed on those words.

"Bastard."

"Oi, Naruto, are you okay?" Sai asked.

"50 days, Sai we have no more than 50 days to find Iruka before that creep kills him."

"I know, I've called every connection and every favor I have in, but have come up empty so far."

"What do we do Sai? How do we help Iruka?" Naruto whispered as he put his head in his hands.

"I don't know, but Shikamaru and Shino should be here shortly, maybe they have some ideas, you know if anyone will be able to come up with something it will be Shikamaru."

"It's not enough, 50 days is not enough." Naruto whispered as the knock on the door sounded.

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps outside his darkened prison woke Iruka. After his tears had dried up the pain radiating from his face and back had become too much to bear and he had welcomed the reprise that unconsciousness had offered.<p>

The creak of the door opening caused a tremor to course down his body.

"Good morning pet, how did you sleep? I imagine the pain was quite bad last night," the voice hissed getting closer and closer.

"Now why don't we take a look at the damage you did last night, you know things always look better in the light of a new day," the warm breathe next to his ear caused him to jerk back, just as a blindfold covered his eyes.

Fighting down his panic, Iruka ordered his body to stay still, taking a deep breathe he listened and waited.

The sound of a shutter opening caused Iruka to turn toward the noise. He had always suspected that the room wasn't windowless, why else would the kidnapper insist on blindfolding them before he turned on the lights to inspect the damage he had inflicted; that bastard wanted to keep any idea of escape or hope from forming.

Iruka felt the warming rays of the sun as the noise from the shutter continued. He wondered how long it had been since he had last been out in the warm sunlight.

"I'm disappointed pet, I had really hoped that the new day would prove that the injury you inflicted on yourself wasn't as bad as it seemed last night, but now I see I was wrong," the voice whispered anger radiating from it.

"How could you ruin everything, I had such beautiful plans for you, now I have to modify them, all because you were selfish."

"Me, you're the asshole that kidnapped me, and I'm the selfish one," Iruka gritted out unable to control his temper or his tongue. How dare this creep blame him, he was the victim here.

"My, my such temper, I bet if I took that blindfold off your eyes would be pools of fire and hate, those eyes that are so damn expressive I would love to drown in them, maybe see what kind of emotion I could get reflected in those chocolate eyes of yours; but I wonder how long your temper will hold up before you break, because they all broke, some took longer than others, but they all became broken in the end, and you will to my sweet little Iruka it's just a matter of time and though I hate to admit this, but I might actually regret the fact that soon your eyes will be as dull and lifeless as the others," the hiss came moments before the wet tongue licked his still tender cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Iruka bite out as he jerked his face away.

"So touchy, I only wanted to make you feel better, my pretty little Iruka, even though you are no longer the perfect specimen, I think I can still work with you, after all you're still better than all the others and the fact that half your DNA comes from him is such a wonderful bonus."

"Fuck off, you sick freak, you probably got some kind of twisted satisfaction from hurting those poor people; but you're nothing more than a sick, pathetic excuse for a human being and I would rather die here than let you get one single thing from my parents and I don't know what your deal is with my father but I will not let you use me to hurt him." Iruka panted out, he knew he should have controlled his temper, but the anger was beyond him; how dare that prick talk about all those poor souls like they were nothing.

"Shut your mouth, before I decide that you'll still be useful without that poisonous tongue of yours; and just so we're clear nobody said anything about Umino," the voice hissed as he yanked Iruka's head back, "now why don't I teach you some manners, and if you're really nice I might let you in on a little secret."

He refused to cry out, refused to give him that satisfaction, no matter how much he ached he would not cry.

"Your still as stubborn as ever I see, why don't you just give in a little, it would make both of us a bit happier," the voice asked as Iruka heard footsteps walking away from him.

"Guess I'll have to stop for now, I would hate to accidentally kill you, that would ruin the plan and since you haven't really been a good little boy guess I'll just keep my secret a little longer, who would have thought you would have inherited that stubborn streak from him. You know pet if the morning had been a little more fruitful and you would have been a little more accommodating I might have opened up your eyes to the lie you've been living all your life."

The closing of the shutters had Iruka turning as the blindfold was removed. He had bitten his lower lip to keep from asking, he didn't want to know what that bastard had to tell him, it was probably nothing more than lies.

As the door closed Iruka wanted nothing more than to break down and cry, but he would not give in to self pity, that was the first step down the road to giving up and he would never give up. He was getting out of here and if his parents and Jiraiya didn't hurry up and rescue him, then he'd just do it himself, because Iruka Umino would not be letting that asshole win.

He was shaken out of his silent ranting (and mental pep talk) by something hitting his head; he looked up in the darkness and tried to think of what it could have been. Yanking on his chains, he heard a creak that hadn't been there before; yanking harder caused a second small object to hit his head.

"Calm down, this is good, you just need to stay calm." Iruka told himself, after all if the ceiling surrounding his chains was falling then it clearly meant that the universe was giving him a sign to stop waiting for others to rescue him; he just needed to take things nice and slow, he couldn't draw attention to the situation.

How long did he have before his captor returned, he had said it was morning so it was a new day? Iruka had no idea how many days he had been here, but it didn't matter he would figure it out when he got out, but for his purposes today was day one and he would make sure to keep track of how many days in hell he spent.

Iruka also needed to see if his kidnapper had a schedule that he kept, he would have to wait until the creep came back and then figure out a way to keep time, and keep doing it until he could judge when the next visit came. He could do this, he would do this; for the first time since this whole nightmare began Iruka smiled with hope, despite the pain he smiled and thanked whatever deity out there was in charge of faulty ceilings.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, we need to talk." Sasuke said in form of greeting as soon as his brother answered the phone.<p>

"What is it Sasuke? Did you find out something from Naruto?"

"Yes, is Kakashi with you, what about Genma, you might want to put me on the speaker." Sasuke replied.

"Yes he's here, everyone's here, I'm putting you on speaker right now."

"Sasuke, what did you find out from the kid?" Kakashi asked as soon as the connection kicked in.

"I'm sorry for your loss and I wish there had been something we could have done." Sasuke began, before clearing his throat.

"I talked to Naruto, he was the last person to see Iruka before he went missing."

"Are you sure Sasuke, the report made no mention of Iruka being with anyone that night,it just stated that he had been studying at the library?" Genma asked.

"Yes, he was at the library helping Naruto study, I'm guessing Naruto kept quiet out of his feeling of guilt."

"Why would he feel guilty, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his brother.

"It seems that Iruka had been extremely jumpy and nervous days prior to his abduction, according to Naruto, Iruka thought someone was following him and no matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched." Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke, are you sure?" Kakashi asked his hands in tight fists on top of the glass table.

"Yeah, Naruto was pretty distraught about it, he blames himself for not really believing Iruka and ultimately failing to protect his best friend."

"Why did Morino not mention this, were any of the other victims being followed prior to their abductions as well?" Genma asked angry that none of this had been in any of the reports he had been given.

"Because he didn't know, I'm pretty sure Naruto hasn't mentioned the fact that Iruka was being followed to anyone, not even Sai." Sasuke commented.

"Iruka didn't tell his parents or Jiraiya, either." Kakashi stated wondering why the blonde had kept it a secret after the fact.

"No, Iruka didn't tell anyone but Naruto and he swore Naruto to secrecy, he didn't want his parents finding out."

"Why, would he take that chance, why not ask for protection?" Tenzou interrupted, speaking for the first time.

"For the same reason, he didn't tell his parents about his ex-boyfriend," Sasuke began not sure if he should be sharing Iruka's past life with his brother and senpai, "if his parents had known, then Jiraiya would have known and Iruka would have had bodyguards intruding on his life 24/7 and I know you all don't know him, but for someone as independent as Iruka that kind of sheltered existence would have killed him." Sasuke finished.

"Yeah, Jiraiya can be pretty stubborn about certain things and I guarantee Iruka's safety would have been one of those things and he doesn't compromise, not to mention he certainly doesn't know what the word inconspicuous means." Kakashi reasoned.

"Sasuke, what else did Naruto say? Did Iruka ever actually see anyone? Did Naruto ever see anyone that looked out of place when he was with Iruka?" Itachi asked.

"No, there was nothing else Naruto could tell me, and aside from a shadow with no actual features that Iruka saw there was no concrete description and I didn't press Naruto for more, he was pretty distraught and pretty much having a breakdown when I left him to his bodyguard; look Kiba's at the door, I have class in a few and I'm going to ask to take the next round of exams early so call me when you need me to get on the next plane out of here."

"Thanks Sasuke, see if you can talk to Naruto again after he calms down, but don't push to much, the last thing we need is for his father to come gunning for you; and Sasuke watch your back."

"Hai."

"So what now Kakashi, do we question Naruto on our own and see if he remembers something else." Genma asked.

"No, Minato would butcher us if we go after his kid, let Sasuke handle it," Kakashi stated turning toward his assistant, "Tenzou, why don't you let Ibiki know what we discovered, let him deal with Naruto and Minato as well."

"Genma, call your best computer guy."

"Okay, what for boss."

"Iruka and Naruto spent a lot of time at and around the university library, including bookstores and coffee shops. I want to know how many cameras were monitoring that whole area, I want to know every shop and ATM machine that might have a camera that picked up Iruka and Naruto's moments. Have your best tech guy start at Iruka's apartment building and see if a video time line can be established, have them go back at least a month, more if necessary; who knows how long this psycho stalks his victims before the abduction. I know Ibiki and his guys went over some of the surveillance video to see if they could pick up the actual abduction, but they weren't looking for someone making repeat appearances." Kakashi finished as he stood up walking towards the door.

"You all have your orders, I need to call Jiraiya it would be unfair to keep him in the dark, besides even though I know our tech guys are good, there's nothing like the call from the President to get people to corporate."

* * *

><p>"Mr. President, there's a call for you from Mr. Hatake on line 3," Jiraiya's assistant's voice jarred him from his thoughts.<p>

"Thank you, I'll take the call and I don't wish to be disturbed, oh and one more thing have the car readied, I'll be leaving as soon as I'm done."

"Of course, Mr. President."

"Kakashi, what do you want?"

"Well hello to you too, Jiraiya."

"Look I don't have time for you right now, I'm sure you've already heard that Morino hasn't come up with anything new and the Uminos are getting extremely desperate, so I'm headed over there to try and talk some sense into them."

"I know, but we found something that I think you should know about and I think you should hear it from a friend."

"Oh god," Jiraiya whispered fearing the worst.

"Calm down, they haven't found a body yet, it's too soon and I really don't think the kidnapper is going to change his MO at this late stage of the game." Kakashi gritted out, anger in every word.

"Maybe, but you don't know Iruka, that boy's temper and mouth have no thought process to them he's driven completely by emotion and if he wanted to he could drive a sane person mad." Jiraiya finished fondly.

" You're right I don't know Iruka, but you do, so tell me why would he keep the fact that he thought someone was following him a secret from both you and his parents?"

"What? That's ridiculous Kakashi, Iruka would never keep something like that from me, he knows how important his safety is."

"You're probably right, and he probably knows what you would have done if he told. Let's see you would have assigned a team of not so subtle agents to guard him, to follow him around wherever he went and take away any possible independence he might have had." Kakashi stated.

"You're right this is all my fault, I would have smothered him with my protection, I would have just steamed rolled over any objections he might have had and if the team I sent reported that protecting him in the environment he was in was proving to difficult, I would have pulled him from that school."

"Jiraiya it isn't your fault, you just wanted to protect him."

"The problem is you have no idea how independent he always wanted to be. Do you know that when Iruka was about ten he wanted this really rare book that he found in some small used bookstore, the problem was that he didn't want to be dependent on his parents or me for the money he needed, he refused to feel like he owed anyone; so instead of asking us, he decided to open a lemonade stand to raise the money on his own." Jiraiya laughed as he continued the story. "It was the worst lemonade I had ever tasted, but I was so proud of him that I refused to have all his hard work go to waste, so I made ever member of my staff buy a glass. I could have told him the truth and then given him the money for the book but I didn't want to crush his independent spirit, I wanted him to stand on his own to realize that he could do anything he set his mind to without us; maybe I should have crushed him back then, maybe then he would have come to me to protect him."

"Jiraiya, there's nothing to do about it now, and for the record I think you did the right thing, children need to learn how to stand on their own, and regardless of what decisions were made in the past, it doesn't change anything now."

"I know, thanks for letting me know, how did you find out about that anyway, Morino hasn't said a word about someone following Iruka."

"Morino doesn't know, at least he didn't; Sasuke found out from Naruto."

"Naruto? That makes sense if anyone was privy to Iruka's secrets it was his pseudo little brother, that boy meant the world to him, did you know that Naruto is the reason Iruka stayed at that university, he could have gone anywhere he wanted to go but he wanted to stay close to the blonde, so he stayed at the school that was close to Naruto's own school."

"Look Jiraiya I just wanted you to know, and to inform you that I'm going to have some of my tech guys dig around, maybe Iruka's stalker was caught on one of the many ATM or shop cameras around the university; my guys are good, but nothing gets people to corporate like the government." Kakashi finished waiting for a replay.

"Understood, I'll have some of my people make contact with the locals to make sure you have everything your guys need, but I want to be kept in the loop, I want to know the minute you find out anything. I know for you this is about making that bastard pay, but Iruka is still alive and he is my priority, once he is safe and back home, then you do what you need to do." Jiraiya stated.

"Look, Jiraiya thanks but there's just one more thing, make sure that you're prepared it might not turn out the way you want it to ." Kakashi finished hanging up the phone, he couldn't really help his friend right now, his own grief was too suffocating.

"Be prepared," Jiraiya whispered putting his head in his hands after hanging up the phone, "how the hell do I prepare to lose my child a second time."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	7. Day 12

I finally updated, I know I suck and I'm sorry it took me so long; I have no excuse.

I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

_The italics are a flashback_

Please read and review

* * *

><p>The limo speed down the highway, with a team of security vehicles close behind, whose only purpose was protecting the passenger inside. Jiraiya sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, the meeting with the Uminos yesterday had not gone like he had hoped and now he was angry as well as frustrated. Why the hell couldn't they understand that offering a huge reward for information would lead to a complete nightmare. The number of false leads that would come in from greedy bastards would be overwhelming and would use up resources that could be better used actually out there searching for Iruka.<p>

Damn it, this whole situation was a fucking nightmare and he had no one to blame but himself. The only thing he could hope for was that the Uminos thought it through a little more and decided against the press conference.

_"We need to talk," Jiraiya stated as he walked into the library of the Umino home._

_ "Jiraiya, what is it, is there any news on Iruka?" Grace asked._

_ "No, there's nothing new from the authorities, but Hatake discovered some information that might be important." Jiraiya answered as he took a seat._

_ "Did Iruka ever mention to either one of you that he thought he was being followed?"_

_ "That's impossible, Iruka would have told us if someone was following him." Hiro answered._

_ "Are you sure, seems to me that after the whole debacle with his ex and the way it was handled by us that Iruka would want to keep any problems he had private." Jiraiya stated._

_ "I don't believe it, my son would not keep something like that from me." Grace replied._

_ "Regardless of what you think happened, the fact remains that Hatake's information comes from a reliable source and that this source heard the information from Iruka himself."_

_ "Then Hatake misunderstood, or this source, who is it anyway probably heard wrong." Grace stated with finality._

_ "You don't really believe that do you Gracie, you don't actually believe that Iruka would come to you after the mess we made." Jiraiya asked._

_ "I know my son, Jiraiya and he wouldn't keep this from me."_

_ "Maybe you don't know him as well as you think, maybe keeping him sheltered from the world, from me, backfired."_

_ "Bastard, that has nothing to do with this, I made the decision and you went along with it, so don't pretend that you're the injured party."_

_ "Went along, what choice did I have?"_

_ "Enough, both of you, it doesn't matter how we got to this point, or the choices we made back then, none of that matters, it doesn't even matter if he told us that he was being followed or not, none of that changes the fact that our son is still missing and that we and most importantly he is running out of time. Now Jiraiya I'm sure you didn't come over just to comment on Gracie's parenting skills." Hiro stated._

_ "No, you're right Hiro that isn't the reason I'm here, I came over to ask that you cancel the press conference, you can not go to the media and offer a reward for information."_

_ "Why the hell not, Jiraiya? The authorities have come up with nothing so far and we're running out of time, they've already found Rin Hatake's body, are we suppose to wait until they call us that they've found Iruka as well." Grace cried._

_ "Of course not, but if you go and offer such a huge reward, the authorities as well as us would be flooded with crank calls and misleading information from greedy people, it would take time and resources to sort through them all, time and resources that could be out there looking for Iruka." _

_ "They've been out there since this whole nightmare started and so far they have come up with nothing, look Jiraiya I know what you're saying but I just want my son back." Gracie stated as she walked over to her husband._

_ "Gracie, I understand how you feel, don't you think I want Iruka back as much as you and Hiro do?" Jiraiya asked trying to soothe her._

_ "You can't understand, you didn't raise him, you didn't watch him grow up." Grace countered._

_ "And who's fault was that, who keep me at arm's length with him!" Jiraiya bite out._

_ "Stop it both of you," Hiro demanded, "the past is the past and placing blame now doesn't change the decisions we made and it sure as hell doesn't help our son now."_

_ "Grace maybe Jiraiya is right and we need to hold off on the press conference."_

_ "Then what are we suppose to do, I feel completely helpless here." Grace sobbed._

_ "I know dear, but we need to stay calm and wait, the authorities are doing everything they can, we just need to give them a little more time to find Iruka." Hiro stated as he hugged his wife._

_ "Look Gracie, I'm doing everything in my power to find him, just hold off on doing anything rash for a little while longer, I'll keep you both informed." Jiraiya told them as he showed himself out of the room._

Mr. President, we'll be arriving at the Director's home in a few minutes," the driver informed his boss bringing Jiraiya out of his thoughts.

"Thank you." Jiraiya answered sighing as he ran his hand through his white hair.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

"Itachi, they've released Rin's body, Kakashi wants you and Sasuke in the air in an hour." Tenzou informed the raven haired.

"Where is Kakashi now?" Itachi asked.

"He is with Morino filling out the necessary paperwork, he's already called Deidra to make sure everything is ready for Rin's arrival on that side."

"Hn.. I'll call Sasuke and have him and Kiba head to the airport at once." Itachi confirmed before turning toward the other man. "How is he?"

"I don't really know, he's been quiet more that usual since Morino called this morning."

"I'm worried about him," Itachi admitted as he stared out the window of the penthouse they were currently occupying, " I know he's used to solving every problem and obstacle that are thrown his way, but not being able to find Rin in time to save her life is a hard blow for him to take."

"I know, Itachi, but there's nothing we can do to help him, we just need to wait and hopefully when they finally catch this monster then he'll be able to find some peace."

"Hopefully, I'm headed to the airport now, Tenzou are you staying or going?" Itachi asked as he gathered his suitcase.

"I wish I could be there for him, but he wants me here in Konoha making sure everything is ready for him when he returns."

"So he's serious about staying here, I had thought he changed his mind when he decided that we wait for the body instead of returning to Japan immediately?" Itachi asked.

"No, he hasn't changed his mind, and the only reason he decided to wait was because Deidara took charge of everything in Japan, and Kakashi knew that everything would be handled, you're assistant might be a little loud and showy but he knows how to get things done." Tenzou finished as he walked the raven to the door.

_ "_Itachi, do me a favor and make sure you take care of him, the next few days are going to be really hard for Kakashi."

"Hai," Itachi responded walking out the door, before stopping and turning around, "Tenzou make sure the place you get in Konoha, has a workout room, a dojo would be preferable, he's going to need to work out all that pent up anger and frustration."

"Point taken, I'll make sure to add that to the wish list I gave the realtor, have a safe trip and Uchiha don't worry you'll do fine handling the business over there."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

"Jiraiya, what an unexpected surprise, what brings you to my doorstep?" Tsunade asked as she spotted the white haired man in her entryway.

"Why isn't more being done to find Iruka?" Jiraiya asked in place of a greeting.

"First off, we're doing everything humanly possible to find him, so don't barge in here and suggest otherwise, my men have been doing everything in their power to find those missing people, hell Morino hasn't been home in weeks, he practically lives at the office." Tsunade bit out walking away from Jiraiya.

"Sorry Nade, it's just that we're running out of time and I need to find him, before he becomes the next body to turn up." Jiraiya whispered the emotion choking him.

"I understand your frustration and your fear and believe me when I say that I want Iruka found just as badly as you do and not just for his sake, but for yours as well."

"I know Nade, and I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I thought you and your men weren't doing everything in your power to find him or that I somehow believed that you didn't care about him, I know that our marriage fell apart because of me, not him." Jiraiya said quietly.

"Your right our marriage falling apart was because of you, I wasn't angry that you fathered a child, I was angry that you let that woman talk you into giving him up; and I know you'll probably hate me for saying this but if you had insisted on having your paternal rights instead of just playing the dotting godfather then maybe Iruka wouldn't be missing right now."

"Nade, that's unfair and you know it." Jiraiya hissed.

"Unfair, you want to talk about unfair. Unfair was that woman using the method she did to get herself pregnant, then stripping you of any rights you had to your son. Unfair was making you watch on the sidelines while some other man raised him and heard him call them dad, unfair was denying you the chance to be the great father we both know you were meant to be, but the most unfair thing of all was the fact that she not only denied you the chance to be a dad, she denied me the opportunity to be his mom. And I can pretty much guarantee that if we had raised that boy like I suggested, he would have been better prepared and he would have definitely known how to defend himself."

"Enough, Nade I don't think I can deal with your reproach right now, it's already killing me that Iruka isn't home safe and sound, I can't deal with you thinking I could have somehow prevented it from happening."

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, it's just that I think about what Kakashi is going through right now, you know they just released his sister's body?"

"I know, I'm waiting for the information so I can fly out for the service." Jiraiya whispered.

"I'd like to go with you."

"That would be nice Nade."

"You know Jiraiya all the things I said were said out of angry and fear, I think about Kakashi and how that can be us soon, how one day in the near future Morino will call me to inform me that they've found Iruka's body; then I think about how the hell I'm suppose to to call you and destroy your world and it kills me, it kills me to know that you lost all that time with him, and that we never got the chance to be the family we could have been." Tsuande finished in a soft whisper wiping tears from her eyes.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

"Naruto, I've found something." Shikamaru announced as he lifted his head from the laptop.

"It was troublesome to break into the FBI database and access the files on the 12 previous victims, but I found something interesting."

"Something to help find Iruka." Naruto asked hope lining his voice.

"Not really," Shikamaru answered quietly, "but something that might answer the question as to why he was targeted."

"Okay, that's something and it's better than nothing." Sai commented as he walked over to sit next to the blonde who was clearly disappointed with the information.

"Before I start, I want you to understand something, this information does not guarantee that we'll find Iruka in time, I know that you're disappointed, but I also know you and you'll ignore what we just said and pin all your hopes on the information anyway, thinking that if you just want it bad enough it will lead to Iruka." Shikamaru stated.

"If that's going to be the case, I would rather not tell you, I don't want you to expect a happy ending when there hasn't been one so far."

"Okay, I understand, so what can you tell me Shika," Naruto asked seriously.

"As troublesome as it was I found a pattern to the victims, I don't know why the authorities didn't see it, if they had they might have been able to warn the last two."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

"Sasuke, are you alright, you've been quieter than usual since we boarded the plane," Kiba asked his companion.

"Honestly, I don't think I am, I keep thinking about what Kakashi must be going through, having to fly his sister home to be buried."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how hard it must be for the boss." Kiba answered.

"I think about Kakashi and then I can't help but think about the dobe, if Iruka isn't rescued soon," Sasuke sighed, an image of his blonde popping into his mind, "if Iruka isn't rescued, when they find his body, it will devastate Naruto and Kiba I don't think Naruto is strong enough to recover from another loss like that."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

Iruka managed to stave off unconsciousness long enough to hear his captor return a second time, then he willed himself to stay awake for the third and final return.

"Good night, my sweet pet," he heard his captor whisper next to his left ear, as he bit his lip to keep from whimpering. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been at first and Iruka wasn't sure if that was a good sign or if it signaled that the end was drawing near, but he would worry about that once he was out of here and home with his family, whatever toxin was in his system he was confident that they would be able to deal with it once he was out of this hellhole.

Iruka listened carefully for the click of the lock outside his door, that click always offered some sense of relief since it indicated an end to the current torture session his sadistic captor indulged in. He heard the lock click in place, a relieved sigh escaped his chapped lips, he took a deep breath and began to count.

1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi...

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8

The plane was eerily quiet as the passengers inside watched their silver haired boss stare out the cabin window.

Anko and Tsume looked at each other wondering if they should say something. Kakashi hadn't spoken a word since they had boarded the plane for Japan.

"You two don't have to be so quiet." Kakashi's statement startled the two usually loud women.

"Sorry, Hatake we just didn't want to disturb your thoughts." Anko answered.

"Hn."

"By the way, why did you leave Genma in the states, as your head of security shouldn't he be here with you?" Tsume asked finally breaking her silence.

"It's fine, I have the both of you to watch my back, besides I need Genma in the states to work with Morino, I need to be informed of anything new the authorities come up with." Kakashi replied not bothering to turn from the window.

Anko and Tsume kept quiet, not wanting to bother him further, the silence was unnerving but they would withstand it, what their boss needed now was time to think.

As the plane flew smoothly through the blue sky, Kakashi thought about his sister. He should have insisted she return to Japan after the first couple of victims were abducted and the first bodies turned up; but she had convinced him she would be safe, she had voiced her opinion about the murders and had asked a very poignant question. What could the killer possibly gain by targeting a quiet, bookworm like her? She had used logic against him, all the other victims had been social lites, they had been in the spotlight, the red carpet and the tabloids, whereas nobody knew her, so she wouldn't be a very good victim.

Kakashi had conceded, against his better judgment, and ignoring his gut feeling, he had allowed his little sister to stay in the states.

Now the last two victims his sister Rin and the Umino heir were both quiet scholars who spent their time in Libraries among old books, instead of glamorous parties and high profile events. Kakashi doubted any one outside of their family and friends even knew who the two victims were.

Kakashi sighed again, running a frustrated hand through his wild hair, his eye throbbed underneath the eye patch as he tried to figure out why the killer had targeted the last two victims, there had to be a reason, some plan to that bastards destruction, a pattern he just wasn't seeing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review.<p> 


	8. Day 16

I finally updated, I know I'm a horrible person and I have no excuse for not updating sooner.

I'm still looking for a Beta and someone who will keep me on schedule (I'm such an addict to playing online)

Warning: Still no Beta.

I own nothing.

I'm already working on Day 17, which means nothing because I prostrate like crazy, but after the next chapter I will be skipping days so just letting you know.

Please read and review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world was crying, tears of sorrow falling freely from the darkened sky. The silver haired man stood silently watching the rain beat down on the newly covered grave.

"Kakashi, we should head back, I've already sent Itachi and Sasuke with Tsunade back to the house." Jiraiya commented holding a large umbrella that provided little protection from the wind and rain.

"Even the sky mourns her passing," Kakashi stated as he turned towards the older man. "Thank you for coming Jiraiya, I know that it was difficult for you to leave."

"I needed to be here, needed to make sure you were okay, don't ever forget that both Tsunade and I care about you."

"I'm far from okay, Jiraiya, there's this black hole inside of me that keeps growing and I'm afraid that it will consume me if I'm not careful. This monster took something from me, something that was precious and fragile and even though I just want to lash out and destroy everything in my path, I know I need to stay calm and rational; I know I'll survive this and I'll catch the monster that did this, but right now I need time to decompress, my emotions are running too close to the surface and it's making me sloppy." Kakashi stated matter-of-fact as the two walked toward the waiting car.

"I don't understand."

"It's simple Jiraiya I know I'm missing something, something that links all the victims together, a pattern that explains why the victims were taken, but I just can't see it right now."

"Kakashi, you're being too hard on yourself and grasping at straws to try to make sense of this madness. There was no pattern, Ibiki and his team have been over it a thousand times and they could find no rhyme or reason for how the victims were chosen." Jiraiya stated clenching his fists.

"That's just it, there has to be something that made him target Rin and Iruka, they were too different from all the previous victims."

"Kakashi, you need to rest, you're running on empty right now; but I'll have Morino and his team go over all the files once again and see if they can find something new, he already has a couple of agents following up on the time-line that was established from the surveillance videos." Jiraiya ended the conversation as the car speed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Izumo, this is getting us no where, we've questioned everyone twice and have come up with zip, zilch, nada," Kotetsu whined as the two walked down the university's main street.

"Ko, you know we haven't interviewed all the new possible witnesses that the computer guys have uncovered from the surveillance tapes," Izumo informed his partner.

"Ah, come on Zu, we'll never finish with that long ass list we got from Hatake's computer guy, I swear that geek put the name of every person who has ever walked down this street on that bloody list. I think he hates us." Kotestu sighed dramatically.

"First of all Ko, the man doesn't even know you so he can't hate you (yet) and secondly stop exaggerating the list is not that long and if you would stop your bitching, we would get through it a lot faster." Izumo chastised.

"But Zu, I'm tired and hungry, I know lets go for a long lunch and scratch off names at random while we eat, after all none of the ones we've actually interviewed saw anything new, so chances are none of the tons of people left saw anything useful either." Kotetsu tried to convince his partner.

"Ko are you crazy or just stupid? What do you think Morino will do to us if we do our jobs half asses or as you suggest not at all; or better yet what do you think Hatake will do, not to mention the President after all it is his godson that is still missing?"

"Zu you worry too much, the chances of any of those scary people finding out is slim to none." Kotetsu pushed forward.

"Ko, we are not ditching our responsibilities, there is a victim out there that needs us to do our job and even if the possibility of Morino or Hatake finding out we slacked off is slim, I will not," Izumo took a breathe, "I will not slack off, because I would not be able to live with myself if they find Umino's body and I didn't do everything within my power to find him alive."

"Come on Zu, don't put it that way, we both know it will take a miracle for Umino to be found alive."

"It doesn't matter we do everything we can until the end and if you don't want to help, then go ahead and take your long lunch and I'll do it myself." Izumo stated firmly walking away from the other man.

"Okay, I get it, so who's next on the list." Kotetsu asked reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Shino, I finally got those autopsy reports, they were a little more troublesome than the files, I don't know why they didn't keep the two together it would have made things so much less bothersome." Shikamaru commented as his roommate walked into the room.

"Have you told Naruto?" Shino asked as he walked over to the papers on the other boys desk.

"No, the pictures and descriptions are pretty brutal and I don't think Naruto can handle it. As far as I know Sai is having a hard enough time keeping Naruto from running to the President and demanding he do more since it's his fault Iruka was taken." Shikamaru answered rubbing the bridge of his nose a habit he had picked up from Iruka.

"I'm sure the President is doing all he can, and informing him of what we found won't really help anything."

"I know you're right Shino,but you know how stubborn Naruto can be."

"True, so what did the autopsy reports tell you, anything that can help us." Shino asked.

"Yes and no, take a look at the tox screens for all the victims found, from what I understand the victims were all poisoned with some unknown toxin and if I'm reading the coroners' notes correct none of the victims would have survived even if they had been found and rescued, so you can see the other reason why I didn't want Naruto to know; how do I tell him that even if by some miracle we find Iruka it's already too late, he's already been sentenced to death and the only thing left would be to watch him die painfully." Shikamaru sighed, slumping forward on the desk, the weight of knowledge heavy on his young shoulders.

"The poison is that of the mors dator insect," Shino stated causing the other boy to jerk up.

"An insect name Death Bringer figures? Are you sure Shino, none of the experts have been able to identify it, or even come up with a guess as to where the poison originates from."

"I don't doubt that they don't have a clue as to where the toxin comes from, the insect is very rare and pretty much unknown. It's only found in it's native habitat which is a small all most completely uninhabited island in the Arctic Ocean; but it's definitely toxin from the mors dator insect even though the composition has been changed somewhat."

"Shino do you think it's possible for you to create an antidote?" Shikamaru asked his voice laced with hope.

"I suppose it could be possible, however I would need more than notes from a handful of doctors that had no idea what to document and it would be better if I had some of the actual samples taken. What are you going to do?"

"I'll call Sai and see if he can get a sample for you, I won't ask Sai how it's better if we both don't know the details. While you work on the antidote I'm going to see if I can track down any information on flights flying to this island, since it's so remote and uninhabited there has to be some record of chartered planes heading that way." Shikamaru replied, hope fully flaring for the first time.

"Say, Shika maybe you should share the information with the FBI, I don't want you getting in over your head, this psycho has already killed twelve people and if he finds out your investigating I would hate to lose you." Shino said quietly.

"Don't worry I'll only do some digging, if I find out anything the first call I make will be to the agent in charge of the investigation, and the second will be to Hatake, I figure if the psycho really wants to come after me, I might as well get Hatake to protect me." Shikamaru answered with a grin.

"Shika, looking at all these tox screens you and I could deduce that without an antidote the victims wouldn't survive even if found, and any medical professional even without knowledge of what the toxin was could come up with the same conclusion. Why do you think none of the medical examiners have informed the authorities or do you think the FBI is keeping that information from the victims families? Do you think the FBI knows that Iruka is pretty much living on borrowed time and they just don't want to tell the President?" Shino asked.

"Honestly I think it's a combination of the two, maybe the medical personal has no clue about how the toxin works so the information they give to the authorities isn't as concrete as what you're telling me, whereas the authorities don't want to inform the families without concrete proof and crush anyone's hopes before they have to." Shikamaru responded before turning to call Sai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Morino was in a bitch of a mood, his subordinates had already given the big man plenty of space as they wisely got out of his way; after all they could see the rage pouring off the man.

Morino threw the door of his office open as he bellowed for his second in command.

"GAI!" Get your ass in here now!"

A tall man in an ugly green suit rushed into the office.

"What can I do for you my youthful leader?" he began cheerfully.

"Gai, cut the crap and explain to me how someone was able to hack into our secure system not once but twice within the last few days." Ibiki growled.

"That is most perplexing, I'll have my most youthful student look into it right away, so don't fret we will find the most unyouthful delinquent soon." Gai answered with his usual blinding smile.

"Gai I don't need your reassurances, I need results," Ibiki sighed rubbing his temples, "not only have we got nothing new that will help us find Umino, now we have some unknown perp hacking into our systems and downloading not only our case files but the autopsy reports as well, I just hope it's not some crackpot who wants to sell the information to the damn tabloids, other than profit I don't see what anyone would want with the case ..." Ibiki stopped rubbing his temples as he froze.

"Son of a bitch," he growled storming out of the room.

"Morino, what is it?" Gai called after his boss as he ran behind the scarred man.

"The files that were downloaded, they all pertain to the kidnappings and no one would go through the risk of the FBI's wrath for profit, so the only people that would go through that much trouble would be those interested in the only victim possibly still alive, Umino; and since neither Jiraiya or Hatake have any need to obtain information they already have that leaves Umino's family." Ibiki paused as he got into the waiting car.

"Okay, so are you saying it was Umino's parents," Gai asked as he climbed in after his boss.

"No, his parents would get the information from Jiraiya, the only person who would need to get the information from elsewhere would be his pseudo little brother." Ibiki replied after giving the driver directions to the blonde's school.

"You're saying Naruto hacked into the FBI files?" Gai asked cautiously.

"No, not Naruto, the blonde doesn't have the skills to crack our system." Ibiki answered.

"Okay, then who?" Gai breathed a sigh of relief, he would hate to accuse Minato's son of anything, the blonde man was too emotional and overprotective to deal with.

"No, Naruto doesn't have the skills, but the Nara kid does." Ibiki answered with a grimace debating if he should let Gai handle this, the last thing Ibiki needed was to deal with that crazy woman the Nara kid has as a mother.

"Nara, of course he and Naruto are close friends." Gai responded losing his cheerfulness, if Minato was emotional and overprotective Yoshino Nara was downright certifiable when it came to her only son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Sai what did Shika want, did he find out anything new that can help find Iruka?" Naruto asked his dark haired bodyguard.

"Not really, he wanted me to let you know that he's going back home for a couple of days to take care of something," Sai paused unsure if he should tell the blonde about the real reason for the phone call and why Shikamaru was going home.

"That's strange, why would Shika go home,his mother drives him crazy, what with all the _how long till you make me a grandma talk_." Naruto mumbled quietly getting distracted.

"Naruto, I need to leave for a few hours, so I'm going to drop you off at your dad's place." Sai began, getting ready for the argument he knew was coming.

"What do you need to do and why can't I go with you, you know I don't like hanging out at dad's place he treats me like a little kid." Naruto began to whine but was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Naruto, stay here, I'll see who it is," Sai ordered as he headed toward the front of the room.

"Agent Morino, what an unexpected surprise, did you bring us news about Iruka?" Sai asked with a fake smile.

"No, where's Naruto?" Ibiki asked curtly the smile from the dark haired teen was really creeping him out.

"Sai, who's at the door?" Naruto inquired as he walked into the room.

"Agent Morino, did you find Iruka? Is he okay? Is that why you're here?" Naruto bombarded the agent with questions not giving Morino a chance to answer.

"No," Ibiki answered, "I'm looking for Shikamaru Nara, but neither he nor his roommate are in their room."

"Why do you need Shika or Shino?" Naruto asked worry worming it's way into the pit of his stomach.

"Just have a couple of questions for Nara that's all."

"Well I'm afraid you just missed Shikamaru, he went home for a couple of days something about him missing his mother's home cooking." Sai answered worried Naruto would say something he shouldn't.

"The Nara kid went home, to the Nara Estate, with his mother?" Gai asked with a gulp.

"Yes," Sai answered with a smirk, imaging the trouble the agents would have questioning Shikamaru with his mother there, no wonder the Nara had gone home.

"Of course he went home, come on Gai let's go," Ibiki ordered as he walked out the door, a grin on his face. The kid must have known he would be discovered sooner or later after the autopsy reports were taken, and him running home was a smart move, a move designed to buy time for whatever plan he had in the works; after all there was no chance in hell Yoshino would allow him to question her baby boy the way he needed to in order to break him and get the information he needed. That crazy woman was likely to stab him if he tried.

Ibiki's grin grew as he wondered if the Nara kid would be interested in working for him once he graduated. With his options slim, Ibiki did the only thing he could he called his boss to let her know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Thank you for coming Tsunade," Itachi stated as he handed the blonde woman a drink.

"Of course, how are you and Sasuke holding up?" Tsunade asked as she took the drink from the older Uchiha.

"We're hanging in there, staying strong for Kakashi's sake." Itachi answered looking at his younger brother who nodded solemnly.

"I understand and I'm sure Kakashi..." Tsunade began only to be interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Excuse me, I need to answer this, it's Morino," she replied after looking at her phone.

Both ravens straightened up wondering if Morino had any new information on Rin's murder.

"Morino, what is it?" Tsunade asked without preamble.

She listened silently as Morino explained the situation, her hand tightening on the phone turning her knuckles white.

"Son of a ..." she began as the door opened to allow two very wet and cold men into the house.

"Tsunade is everything alright," Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade just shook her head as she continued to listen to her agent.

"It's Morino," Sasuke answered the unasked question as he handed both men towels that had been brought down earlier when the rain had started.

"God damn kids," Tsunade growled as she hang up her phone.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked knowing whatever it was had to do with the case.

"It seems someone hacked into the FBI database and downloaded all the case files," she began stopping Jiraiya before he could ask questions, "and then last night someone hacked in again and downloaded all the autopsy reports."

"Twice, they hacked into the FBI twice?" Itachi asked, "was it the same person?"

"Seems that way," Tsunade replied, "Morino thinks it was Naruto and his friends."

"Hn, the dobe's too dumb to hack into anything that isn't instant ramen, but Shikamaru on the other hand would have no problems." Sasuke commented to the group.

"That's the same conclusion Morino came up with." Tsunade continued.

"So what did the Nara kid say, did he find anything we missed?" Kakashi asked if the kid was anything like his dad than chances were good he had found something they missed.

"We don't know, the kid went back home and you know how Yoshino is." Tsunade replied.

"That woman will stonewall Morino until next millennium if we let her." Jiraiya commented.

"We need to talk to the Nara boy, I'll call Shikaku and set up a meeting for as soon as we land." Kakashi stated.

"When do we leave, and do you think the Nara kid will talk to you?" Itachi asked.

"We leave in a few hours, so get ready; and yes, there's no reason for Shikamaru to refuse, it wasn't my system he allegedly broke into." Kakashi replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sai hid in the shadows, as he waited for the opportunity to sneak into the medical examiners office. It had taken him time and effort to convince his blonde charge to stay at his dad's place while he ran his errand. Naruto had demanded a number of times to know what the errand was.

Sai had refused to tell him only stating it was better if he didn't know, which only caused the blonde to demand answers as the dark haired boy had walked away.

Sai rubbed his temples as he watched the guard go by, willing away the headache that threatened to appear, that blonde idiot was just too loud.

Blending into the inky darkness Sai headed for his target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Good night my cute little Iruka," the voice hissed by Iruka's ear causing the brunette to cringe.

"I really do wish you would make an effort to make me happy," the voice continued with censure.

"Maybe you just don't understand how happy your cries of pain and pleas for mercy would make me and that's why you deny them to me."

"Sicko who the hell wants to make you happy?" Iruka gritted out.

"Tsk, tsk after all I do to make my pretty little pet happy, you show no gratitude" the voice reprimanded.

"To make me happy, please you do all those things to fulfill some sick, twisted fantasy you have; if you really wanted to make me happy you would drop dead you obnoxious freak." Iruka growled, really he knew it was childish and didn't really accomplish anything but he was tired and hurting so screw his captor.

"My, my just when I thought I had finally chipped some of that fiery spirit and curbed that evil tongue of yours, it rears it's ugly head again; maybe I need to try harder," the voice chuckled as a cold finger traced one of the many new scars down a tanned back, causing the brunette to hiss in pain.

"Well maybe tomorrow, hey pet did you know that Jiraiya left the country; maybe he doesn't care about you as much as I thought." the voice teased.

"Shut up, Jiraiya is an important man, who has obligations he can't just abandon because some lowlife maggot decided to kidnap me and now can't fucking decide on a ransom amount." Iruka spewed venomously.

"Ransom, oh my you still think this is about money, my poor innocent misguided pet," the voice laughed, "it was never about the money, that I have in spades, it's about getting what should have been mine from the beginning and making that man pay for taking it away from me and leaving me no choice but to destroy it."

"What the hell, I don't understand?" Iruka began not wanting to continue with the insane conversation but unable to stop himself.

"Of course you don't understand, your too pure and innocent to comprehend the evil that men do, there's just too much goodness in you, but don't worry pet I'll beat that out of you and in the end you'll hate them just as much as I do and when you curse and forsake them with your dieing breath, I'll make sure to record it so that they know and can wallow in your hatred." The voice continued in a sing song voice as it walked away from Iruka.

"Hate who?" Iruka asked but the only reply he got was the door closely slowly.

"Stupid, crazy, dumb freak," Iruka muttered to himself.

"Serves me right for talking to that psycho in the first place, I should just ignore every comment he makes." Iruka mused as he kept a count in his head and a constant tug on the chains.

He had been doing the same thing for the past couple of nights trying to slowly loosen the chain enough for a final pull without making it obvious; while keeping a count of how many Mississippi's it was between visits. So far the debris that had fallen from the ceiling had been minimal and he had been able to kick most it farther into the room and away from him and the counts had been inconsistent, he was always off by a couple dozen Mississippi's, and he couldn't afford that, not when every second counted during an escape, especially because he had no clue how far away from help he was.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts and told himself he needed to hurry and get out of here as soon as possible before the poison floating around his bloodstream made it impossible for him to move.

So after giving himself a pep talk about how he was so much better than that freak so obviously there was no way he was going to die here and give that bastard the satisfaction, besides he still had two whole seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer to watch so he couldn't possibly die before he found out if Buffy and Angel finally got their happy ending; so with a new sense of urgency Iruka tugged a little harder on the weakening fixture.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please, please review<p> 


	9. Day 17

So sorry, _(bangs head on desk)_ I really wanted to update sooner, but I suck.

Anyway here is the next chapter which I had promised myself would be short, but then the words got away from me._  
><em>

Warnings: No Beta, still looking for one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please read and comment.

I wanted to say thank you to all those that comment on my story it makes me feel all giddy.

* * *

><p>"Yoshino, Anko just called and Hatake will be here in a couple of hours to talk to Shika, he's coming straight from the airport." Shikaku informed his wife.<p>

"Fine, but they talk here, I don't want Shikamaru off this estate at least until you've cleared up this whole mess with Morino and the FBI."

"After the way you ran Gai off, threatening to permanently end his youthful splendor, I'm surprised you'd let Hatake talk to Shika." Shikaku commented.

"Why wouldn't I, Hatake doesn't work for the government and he doesn't want to send my baby to jail," she answered sipping her tea calmly.

"Morino just wants to ask Shikamaru a few questions, if Shika is innocent then Morino has no reason to bother him after that, so I don't see your concern; unless you think Morino is right and our son is guilty." Shikaku challenged quietly.

"Of course Shika's guilty, who else from that group do you think is capable of hacking into secure government files if not him." Yoshino stated as a matter of fact.

"Yet you still protect him, he should face the consequences of his actions." Shikaku reprimanded.

"WHAT! You want me to let my baby go to jail, are you serious, he would never survive in there, he's way too pretty, and besides if the government didn't want their files broken into, they should get better security." Yoshino finished in a huff, walking away from her husband.

"Troublesome woman, I'm sure Morino would have found a way to have Shika work for him, I doubt he would have wasted our son's talent in jail," Shikaku mumbled to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Honey any idea why Shino came home all of a sudden?" Mrs. Aburame asked her husband.

"No and he hasn't said a word to me since he arrived." Shibi Aburame answered his wife as he continued to look out the window across the yard to the building that housed the labs on the estate.

"It must be important, he hasn't left the labs since he got here, maybe I should go see what our son is up to." Shibi commented as he kissed his wife and new born daughter on the temples and headed out the door to the lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Kakashi, the plane will land within the hour, and the Nara's are expecting you." Anko informed her boss.

"Good, Tsume I want you and Kiba to make sure the boys get to the new place safely; Anko will accompany me to the Nara's," Kakashi instructed.

"Kakashi, are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Itachi asked.

"That's not necessary, I'm sure I can survive Yoshino, besides I need you and Sasuke settled in the new place before Sasuke has to return to school; I'm sure Tenzou did a find job in finding us suitable living quarters in Konoha." Kakashi finished dismissing the others from his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shino, what are you doing in here that's so important you haven't bothered to leave and visit with the family since you got here?" Shibi asked startling his son causing the usually quiet boy to jump.

"Sorry dad I didn't hear you come in and I didn't mean to ignore anyone, hope mom's not too hurt." Shino replied as he turned back to the slide and microscope in front of him.

Shibi walked past his son towards the desk that held the open files. Picking them up one at a time he skimmed the contents before moving to the half filled vials.

"These look like official autopsy reports, so I'm not going to ask how you got them or how you acquired the evidence samples, because I know you and you wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important and the truth is I've always liked Iruka, despite his overbearing parents, he's good people." Shibi commented walking up to his son.

"The kidnapper injects his victims with the Mors Dator poison, only he's modified it somehow; and I think he's figured out a way to introduce the poison a little at a time, maybe through the cuts he inflicts on his victims," Shino answered looking at his dad, "I'm trying to find an antidote, so that when they find Iruka he'll have a chance at surviving this nightmare."

"You're not going to be able to create an antidote from the samples you have, you need the base of the poison, not the end product. The modified version is useless, especially since the passage of time and the medical examiners have diluted it." Shibi stated calmly.

"So what do you suggest I do, just give up? Maybe let Iruka die without trying anything?" Shino asked taking a deep breathe.

"Of course not, I suggest we use a pure sample, one that hasn't been modified or altered by the killer, and definitely one that hasn't been diluted." Shibi turned reaching for his phone.

"Where are we suppose to get a fresh sample of the Mors Dator toxin?" Shino asked looking at his father.

"From the best place possible, a live specimen of course, don't look so shocked I have a friend that owes me a favor." Shibi informed his stunned son.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome, like I said Iruka is good people, and Shino, just so you know, you're wrong. The poison isn't being introduced slowly through the cuts, the cuts are being used as a way to draw some of the poison out, he's prolonging their suffering as much as possible before their eventual deaths." Shibi told his son before walking out the door to make his phone call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sai, what did Shikamaru have you do, come on tell me, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Naruto whined to the raven haired bodyguard.

"Naruto, not only do you not need to know, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know, so just drop it."

"Come on I do, I do want to know, does it have something to do with Iruka, it does doesn't it." Naruto continued to pester.

Sai took a deep breathe, he really didn't want to tell the blonde what he and Shikamaru had discussed.

"Okay Naruto, but don't say I didn't warn you," Sai began with a smirk. "Shikamaru wanted me to get him some toys." Sai finished happily.

"Huh?"

"Well Naruto, it seems that Shikamaru's and Shino's sex life has gotten a little stale and boring, so Shikamaru wanted me to get him something to liven it up, you know to make it hot and steamy once again."Sai continued ignoring the way the blonde was turning an impressive shade of red.

"STOP!" Naruto exclaimed covering his ears.

"I thought you wanted to know, are you embarrassed, and I haven't even gotten to the good part, you know all the juice details about what I got them and how to use all those new and exciting toys. Or how even now those two are probably somewhere alone trying them out."

"Sai, shut up!" Naruto yelled pouting as Sai walked away laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hatake, it's good to see you, and I'm sorry for your loss." Shikaku greeted his old friend.

"Nara, it's been too long."

"Shikamaru's in the library with Yoshino," Shikaku informed his friend.

"Thanks, Shikaku, I know you and Yoshino are only trying to protect your kid by stonewalling Morino, but I really need to find out what he knows." Kakashi leveled with his friend.

"Believe me we understand, if it had been Shika, Yoshino and I would be doing the same thing, only knowing Yoshino there would probably be a lot more violence involved. Now come on I'll walk you to the library and retrieve my wife." Shikaku stated as the two walked down the corridor.

"Now Shikamaru as hard as it is for you to believe this, I'm not getting any younger." Yoshino commented as she smacked her son on the back of the head before he could utter a comment. "Now as I was saying, as I'm not getting any younger I would like some grand-babies before I'm too old to spoil and care for them, now before you complain, hear me out." Yoshino continued stopping any protests from her son.

"I know you and Shino are serious, close your mouth dear, we all know abut the two of you, it's not that hard to figure out; so as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by your shock, I know you're serious so Shino's mother and myself have been talking and we both agreed that the best course of action would be to interview and hire a surrogate for the two of you."

Shikamaru tried to talk, he really did but even though his mouth was moving, no words were coming out.

"Don't look so shocked dear, Shino's mother and I both want beautiful grandchildren running around, and we would do anything to make that happen. Especially me, cause at least Aburame has other children she can count on for her grand-babies, but all I have is you, so I will do whatever it takes to hear those precious little words, _I love you Grandma."_

"Yoshino, can you not traumatize the boy, you're going to make him run away and join a monastery or something." Shikaku told his wife, sending his son a sympathetic look as he and Kakashi walked into the library, they had opened the door on the tail end of the one sided conversation.

"Shikaku stay out of this, you and I both know Shika needs a little push here and there, especially about this; and if I don't do this we will never, you hear me, never have our grandbabies running around, now I know how troublesome it is for our son, so I'm willing to look for a suitable womb to carry my grandchild, as a matter of fact Shino's mother and I have already started looking for it, because not any common womb can carry the next Nara heir." Yoshino replied as she walked away from her red faced son who was left stunned and speechless praying that the ground would open up and swallow him, or better yet his mother and her womb idea.

"Hatake, how lovely to see you again, I'm so very sorry for your loss and if there is anything we can do just ask." Yoshino said to the silver haired man as she began to walk out of the library.

"We'll leave you and Shika to talk in private," Yoshino began, "oh but Hatake one thing, you hurt my son and I'll castrate you, after all I still don't have my grand-babies so I need him in one piece." Yoshino finished with a pretty smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Tenzou, the house is perfect." Itachi commented as he looked around the fully equipped dojo.

"I did my best to make sure the house had everything Kakashi could possible need, and I've already arranged for the dogs to be brought over, I know how much he's missed them." Tenzou replied.

"That's good, I'm sure the dogs will be a great help,"

"How's Sasuke doing, I'm surprised he didn't stay here longer instead of returning to school as quickly as he did?" Tenzou asked the raven.

"I think he's handling it as well as can be expected and as to why he returned so quickly, I'm sure he would never admit it but I think he missed that blonde friend of his." Itachi smiled thinking that Naruto might be good for his moody little brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"You could just go over to his room instead of pacing ours." Kiba stated with a smirk watching the young Uchiha.

"Shut up, who wants to see that blonde idiot, he's too damn loud." Sasuke retorted.

"My bad, I guess the fact that you're pacing around like a wild animal has to do with something else entirely." Kiba chuckled.

"Hey Inuzuka either you shut your trap or I'll fire you." Sasuke growled.

"Ha, first of all you don't pay my salary so technically you can't fire me, and secondly I'm sure Hatake will enjoy your explanation of .._Fire him, he was teasing me. _" Kiba laughed ignoring the death glare the raven was sending him.

"But I'll take pity on you and stop anyway. I did hear from the creepy one that both Shikamaru and Shino have left the dorms, which we already knew but I couldn't get him to tell me why, I'm sure he knows and that it has a hell of lot more to do than just hiding from the Feds." Kiba informed Sasuke.

"Did Sai tell you anything else that might be useful?"

"No, he just stated that the less we knew the better off we would be, and he warned me not to question Naruto, that not only does the blonde not know anything, he's already on the edge. If you ask me the reason Naruto doesn't know is cause Sai and his shady contacts are involved and he knows a hell of a lot more than he's lead us to believe and that whatever it is he found would not only push Naruto over the edge it could possibly break him." Kiba finished.

"I know Shikamaru hacked into the FBI database, I wonder if they found something everyone else missed, and that's why they left not so they wouldn't have to talk to Morino but so they wouldn't have to tell Naruto." Sasuke mumbled out loud, worried about his blonde.

"Probably, and it makes sense they would want to protect Naruto, it's going to be bad enough when the days run out and Iruka isn't saved." Kiba responded.

"You really think they won't find Iruka?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I think it's very likely that we'll be burying another friend soon."

"Hn, Kiba go see if you can get Sai to talk, assure him that whatever he tells us will not get back to Naruto, I'll stay here and call Itachi, see if he's heard anything from Kakashi."

"Seriously you want me to intentionally seek out and talk to Sai, but he gives me the creeps." Kiba whined.

"Man up Inuzuka, I'm sure Sai doesn't bite... much." Sasuke told the sulking boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Hatake, I'm sorry for your loss," Shikamaru began looking at the silver haired man nervously, "I guess your here cause mom sent Morino's man away in manly tears when he came over to ask questions."

"I want to know what you found, and before you answer, I don't mean that I want you to tell me what was obviously on the reports you stole." Kakashi told the boy.

"Borrowed, stole is such an ugly word, and I'm guessing you want to know if I figured out a pattern, something that you and Morino both missed?" Shikamaru asked pulling out his laptop.

"The fact that you know what I'm asking proves you found it, I've looked over the files again and again, knowing there had to be some kind of pattern but I was just unable to see it."

"It was easier to spot with the last few victims, the first ones were a little harder to put into the pattern, my guess would be that they were practice for him." Shikamaru informed Kakashi.

"The last ones at least Rin and Iruka had no connection to the others, aside from the fact that they also came from wealthy families, they were the ones stumping me. Both Rin and the Umino kid were quiet scholars that kept out of the limelight, so I don't see how they were easier to place into your pattern." Kakashi countered.

"I thought that at first, until I started looking, I mean really looking at each individual victim and not just the victims themselves but their families as well." Shikamaru continued, "Based on that I'm almost positive Iruka is the last victim, he's the kidnappers end game."

"I don't see it, what makes Iruka so special?" Kakashi asked getting frustrated, he'd always known there had to be something that connected all the victims, now this kid was telling him all the other victims were just practice for Umino.

"You're looking for an obvious connection, something tangible, maybe they had the same friends, or their lifestyles were similar, they could have attended the same parties, etc. this is why Rin and Iruka didn't fit into your equation, but it's not as simple as that the truth is a whole hell of a lot more complicated. Look don't get mad, it's just a theory of mine, but if you look at the first victim, who was she? On the surface everyone sees the same thing, that she was just a random social lite, but once you get past the glamor shots on the red carpet and the parties, it turns out the girl was the granddaughter of one of the top lobbyists at the capital." Shikamaru began.

"After her, you had the grandson of an influential Congressman, then the son of the CEO of one of the major presidential contributors, two more were daughters of Senators. There were a number of other victims with political connections, but here is where the pattern and motive really starts to take shape; the victim right before your sister was the son of the Speaker of the House, a man who regularly played golf and lunched with the President."

Kakashi clenched his fists, the pattern was becoming clear as Shikamaru laid out all the information on the victims.

"Does he know?" Kakashi asked trying to control his temper.

"If your asking if I've informed the President that it's pretty much his fault that all these young people were kidnapped and eventually murdered, the answer would be no, it would be too troublesome to deal with the guilt that would bring." Shikamaru answered.

"Just so you know, your sister was the clue that really cemented my theory, after all you are a close personal friend and a former student of the man."

"And you think Umino will be the last one?" Kakashi asked trying not to snap at the kid that had just indirectly blamed him for his sister being targeted, he wanted to blame Jiraiya for it all but was it really fair to blame someone for what a monster did.

"Yes, Iruka is the closest thing to family the President has, there is no one left." Shikamaru answered bringing Kakashi out of his musings.

Kakashi drew a breathe, thinking about what Shikamaru had deduced, the kid didn't even know how true that statement was, there was no one closer to Jiraiya than Iruka, which had Kakashi's mind racing wondering if the kidnapper knew just who Iruka really was to Jiraiya.

Calming down enough to continue, Kakashi turned back to the boy. "What else did you find?"

"Hatake are you sure you want to know, you might feel the need to let the others know and it won't change things, if anything it will only cause more pain." Shikamaru warned.

"What is it kid?" Kakashi growled the question.

"Iruka is already dead, he like your sister and the others were dead the day they were kidnapped, all the days after their kidnapping was borrowed time." Shikamaru answered quietly.

"Explain."

"The kidnapper injects his victims with the toxin of the Mors Dator insect, it's a toxin with no antidote that's extremely rare and always fatal. At first we assumed that he was introducing the toxin a little at a time through the wounds he inflicts and that was why there were so many days between the kidnappings and the dumping of the bodies, but we were wrong. I received information from a friend right before you got here that the toxin is introduced almost immediately and that the cuts are a way to bleed the victims, to draw out some of the toxin to keep them alive longer. My guess is he used the first ones as guinea pigs, they were his test subjects to find out how deep and often the cuts needed to be made to keep the victims alive the longest. If I'm right then the first victims were dead long before they were dumped."

Kakashi felt ill, how could a human being inflict such pain on another, he sat down shaking and turned towards Shikamaru.

"Are you saying there was nothing I could have done for Rin, that even if I had found her it wouldn't have mattered?" Kakashi asked the weight of that realization adding to his rising anger. How much had Rin suffered, how long had that bastard prolonged her agony.?

"That's what we believe, which is why we haven't told anyone, it would destroy Naruto and devastate Iruka's parents." Shikamaru stated shifting in his seat.

"How did you find this out? I've read the autopsy reports on all the victims a number of times and there was no mention that they had identified the toxin or that it had no known antidote."

"They wouldn't have recognized it, the insect is too rare for anyone who wasn't an expert to identify it as the base of the toxin, which is why they probably left it off the reports." Shikamaru answered.

"But you identified it."

"Not me, but a friend of mine who's been dealing with and studying insects since he was old enough to walk, making him an expert, then we had an associate of ours retrieve some vials with samples from some of the victims so that we could be sure." Shikamaru informed the older male.

"Are you saying you had someone break into the coroner's office and steal FBI evidence, so that the Aburame kid could study it; don't look so shocked who else but an Aburame would be able to identify an insect toxin just from reading some files." Kakashi told the stunned boy.

"Does Morino know, that you not only hacked into his systems, but you also stole his physical evidence?" Kakashi asked watching as Shikamaru turned an interesting shade of pale.

Taking a deep breathe Shikamaru shook his head. "Probably not, my associate is very good at his job and besides the medical examiners weren't really studying the samples or looking for the toxin, my guess is that they were stumped with no clues and were too afraid to admit it to Morino."

"Look Hatake, it's up to you if you want to let the President know. However keep in mind that it won't change anything, it won't make the antidote magically appear and it won't help find Iruka, all it will do is increase the number of people that have to bear the burden."

"How many people know?" Kakashi asked as he considered that the kid was right.

"Aside from us, there's Shino and his dad, they're working on trying to find an antidote," Shikamaru added quickly when Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the information.

"Then there's Sai, he's Naruto's bodyguard, he knows cause right now his job is to keep the information from Naruto."

"I think you're right, we need to keep the number of people that know the truth to a minimum." Kakashi told the boy. "Also I want to be kept informed of any new developments, and if you need something you come to me, there's no need for you to send your associate, I'm sure he has his hands full with Naruto."

"Good guess," Shikamaru admitted, "and since we're being honest here, I do have a lead I was going to start on as soon as you left. The insect the toxin comes from as I mentioned is very rare, so rare in fact that it can only be found in one place; luckily the place itself is such an isolated and remote piece of land in the Arctic Ocean that I'm sure I'll be able to find information of anyone traveling there." Shikamaru finished explaining.

"No, I'll send my head of security over and you will explain your theories and where you think he should look for information. I want you to let Genma handle the investigation, it's too dangerous. Before you start to protest, you did a good job of finding out all this information and I'll take any help you can offer me, but you will not put yourself in danger, as for Shino he can continue working on the antidote only because Shibi is helping him and if I know Aburame he already upped security at his place, the man is meticulous about protecting his family and he's smart enough to realize that working on an antidote might cause unwanted attention."

"Look Hatake I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but I think I can look into this," Shikamaru began to protest only to be cutoff by Kakashi.

"I have no doubt in your skills for finding information, but I will not allow you or anyone else to get hurt, not to mention your mother terrifies me and I'd hate to think of what she would do to me if you were hurt." Kakashi shivered, Yoshino's threat of castration rattling around his brain.

"Point taken." Shikamaru chuckled, glad he wasn't the only one that troublesome woman scared.

As Kakashi got ready to leave, he turned toward the young genius. "I know I can't bring my sister back, but I can sure as hell make that bastard pay for all the pain he's caused."

"What about Iruka?" Shikamaru asked standing up as well, "if you go all gun ho on finding this psycho he might panic and kill Iruka early just to get away."

"From what you've told me Umino's already dead, so I can't save him, but I can offer him vengeance." Kakashi replied as he walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The sound of laughter woke him, disoriented brown eyes slowly opened unsure and scared of what he would find. Bright, warm sunshine greeted him, making the colors of the flowers around him vibrant. He looked around and discovered that he was laying underneath the old oak tree in his parents backyard, he smiled letting the remnants of the nightmare slip away, he wanted to laugh with relief, that nightmare had seemed so real, that was the last time he had any of Sai's famous sushi._

_ The laughter drifted toward him again and he turned to see his little blonde brother chasing a small pug around the pool._

_ He smiled fondly, Naruto had always wanted a dog and he was glad Minato had finally given in._

_ Slowly stretching he stepped out of the tree's shadow into the warmth of the sun. He frowned at the fact that even though he was basking in the afternoon sun, he was still chilled and it was a chill that radiated deep in his bones._

_ He was distracted from his thoughts by the distinctive sound of feminine laughter. He turned to find his mother laughing lightly at something his father had obviously said. He watched as his parents laughed together, next to them he saw his godfather talking amicably with Tsunade, small touches between the two. He smiled he had always hoped those two would work their problems out, they belonged together._

_ He tried to call out a greeting, but there was no sound, the world had gone silent, he grabbed at his throat when his lungs suddenly burned. He looked around in a panic, trying to step away from the tree toward help, only his legs wouldn't move. Panic rose in him, he turned toward where his blonde friend was and tears sprang to his eyes as he saw darkness descend over that area, the boy and dog were both unmoving, big blue eyes staring at him._

_ The darkness was becoming more profound inching its way closer toward the boy, he tried to call out a warning, to yell at Naruto to run, only his voice was gone, he struggled to move but his feet had become part of the ground. He watched in soundless horror as the darkness engulfed his young __friend. Silent tears streaked down his cheek, as the ground moved turning him with it. The darkness was spreading quickly towards his parents. He scratched at the invisible hands choking his voice as he __tried desperately to move, to reach his loved ones._

_ His mother's painful scream stopped his movements, the darkness had stopped, hovering like a malicious aura near them. He could see the blood seeping onto the ground, both Jiraiya and Tsuande were crumpled on the floor soaking the earth. He could see the blood seeping from his mother, the darkness holding at bay allowing him to see the hand of death hovering above them. He watched screaming silently as his mother collapsed to the ground, his father helpless to help. _

_ Familiar laughter rang out from within the darkness, causing his back to explode in pain._

_ "Such a pretty, pretty pet you are, do you see them, they are all getting what they deserve" the voice hissed at him._

_ Something within him shattered, as he watched his father fall next to his mother. His voice broke free from the invisible bonds that had imprisoned it. Watching his parents bleed out, he collapsed to his knees gasping for air, then he screamed._

His screams woke him, Iruka yanked on his arms only to remember that they were still chained to the ceiling. He could feel the tears falling freely down his healing cheek. The nightmare had seemed so real, he had thought he was home and that his kidnapping had been nothing more than a bad dream, then to have that illusion, the illusion of being home ripped away from his so violently was just too cruel. He figured that being locked up in this hellhole was bleeding that psycho's malice into his dreams, it was no wonder he didn't sleep much anymore.

For the first time since his kidnapping, Iruka cried, he cried from the frustration he felt, he cried from the lingering pain the nightmare had left. He needed to get out of here, no matter how tough he wanted that bastard to think he was, the truth was that he was close to giving up, that it probably wouldn't be long before he broke. He was tired and in pain and all he wanted was for it all to go away.

"Suck it up Umino, you're tougher than you give yourself credit for, now stop crying and start working on getting the hell out of here," the voice inside his head that sounded an awful lot like Jiraiya chastised him.

"You're right, I mean I'm right; damn it I need to get out of here before I completely lose my mind."

Iruka struggled with his chains, ignoring the pain in his wrists.

"Mom, dad I'm coming home, just please be save," Iruka sent out a silent pray the dream lingering in his mind.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please please review.<p>

I could say that the more reviews I get the sooner I'd update but that would just be a lie. But review anyway.

Thanks


	10. Day 20

OMG! I updated. Please don't kill me I know I take forever but thanks to those that are still following my story.

Warnings: I didn't send it to the kind person who offered to beta for me, I know I should have.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please read and review, let me know what you all think.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to share what the kid suspects?" Tenzou asked his boss worry clearly in his voice.<p>

"Yes."  
>"But it's not even for sure, the Nara kid is only speculating and what if he's wrong?" Tenzou continued trying to convince Kakashi to wait.<p>

"He's not wrong and now that I've had a few days to calm down and process the information, the pattern is brazenly clear. I know you're worried that they'll tell Jiraiya, but I can almost guarantee that Tsunade won't let that happen, at least now yet." Kakashi answered as the car pulled up to the Federal Building.

"I hope you're right." Tenzou stated quietly.

"Part of me hopes I'm right as well, but the other part thinks Jiraiya has a right to know, that keeping this from him is only going to cause more damage." Kakashi responded exiting the vehicle.

"Tenzou you go ahead and head to the office, I'll have Anko drop me off once I'm done here."

"Kakashi, are you sure?"

"Yes" was the only reply Tenzou received as he watched his silver hair boss walk away from the car and towards the waiting purple haired guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, Jiraiya called to say that they still haven't made any progress finding Iruka." Hiro informed his wife.

"Do you think it was our fault that Iruka got taken?" Grace asked quietly as she continued to stare out the library window.

"Of course not, why would you even think that; the monster that took our son had no rhyme or reason, Iruka was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know you're probably right, but did I, did we make our son an easy target?" Grace inquired softly.

"I don't understand why you would even think that," confusion clear in Hiro's voice.

"Because we gave him everything, we set no limits for him, no rules or regulations, we would have given him anything he asked for, would have denied him nothing. Yet all he wanted was his books, more and more books, all he wanted was to lose himself in knowledge. And instead of us pushing him to go out and expand his horizons, to explore the world, to have new experiences we allowed him to live in his own quiet one. Whereas other people were pushing their kids into taking self-defense classes, or having martial arts experts train their children we didn't push." Grace responded.

"Honey, there was nothing wrong with that, would you have preferred if Iruka had been in the tabloids, for being wild and reckless, or that we would have had to bail him out." Hiro countered.

"Of course not but maybe Jiraiya was right, maybe we did coddle him too much, maybe it would have been better if we had told him the truth; if we had allowed Jiraiya and Tsuande to be part of his life as more than just acquaintances, if we had allowed them to help raise him. You know that woman would have made damn sure Iruka could defend himself in any situation."

"Probably, but Grace at what cost? I have no doubt Tsuande would have made a warrior out of Iruka, but our son is a scholar not a fighter, his heart is too big and soft for that, he feels too much to ever physically hurt someone."

"I know, but I would rather have him here dealing with his guilt than the alternative." Grace finished as she headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi, took you long enough to come see us, you went to speak to the Nara kid days ago." Tsunade reprimanded as Kakashi walked through her office door.

"It's good to see you too, and I was waiting, I needed to decide how much to tell you." Kakashi responded looking at Morino.

"What! You don't get to decide, I want to know what that damn Nara kid found." Tsunade demanded.

"It's that bad?" Morino asked watching the haunted look in the silver hair man's visible eye.

"Worse."

"What the hell are you and that brat talking about?" Tsunade shouted slamming her hands on the desk.

"Kakashi didn't come sooner because whatever the kid figured out will be devastating." Morino explained as he walked over to Tsunade's secret stash of sake, he had a feeling they were going to be needing it.

"I left my head of security with Shikamaru following up on a lead but so far they've come up empty." Kakashi began, "Genma did say that after having to deal with Yoshino he understands why Gai took some sick leave."

"Stop stalling Kakashi, and just tell me, whatever it is you need to tell me." Tsunade asked quietly, " You wasting time isn't going to change anything, or make the blow less painful."

"Shikamaru identified a pattern to the kidnappings, he was able to find what connected all the victims." Kakashi started, only to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"We all knew there had to be a pattern, we just couldn't see it, so the kid is smarter than all of us, I don't see how that's a bad thing." Tsunade replied trying to convince herself that was all the information.

"It's not, and I hate to have to tell you this,it's about the pattern itself, the motive for the kidnappings, the reason the victims were chosen is going to be devastating."

"This whole mess is devastating Kakashi, 12 families have already been destroyed, 12 young lives have already been cut short, 12 sets of parents have had to bury their children, no parent should have to outlive their child; and now we have a new set of parents wondering if they will have to say goodbye as well. So I don't see how it can possibly get worse." Tsunade countered.

"It's Jiraiya." Kakashi stated quietly.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade questioned confused.

"The reason the victims were targeted was to get to Jiraiya, each victim was somehow closer to Jiraiya than the previous, with Iruka obviously being the end game." Kakashi replied watching as both Morino and Tsunade paled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So kid any other ideas?" Genma asked as he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"No, and I don't understand why there are no records of flights to that god forsaken place. It's not like the kidnapper just teleported over there and back." Shikamaru growled out clearly frustrated.

"Unless the bastard is an alien with alien technology there has to been a some kind of record somewhere. Now if he is an alien from outer-space that would be cool." Genma chuckled the senbon that was always in his mouth making a clicking sound.

"Are you sure you're Hatake's head of security and not some nutcase who just wondered in from the street?"

"Lighten up kid, the situation is already depressing enough; now since we can't seem to find any sort of paper trail on this side, I think I'm going to fly out there and take a look around."

"Then I'm going with you," Shikamaru informed Genma.

"No, you're staying right here and seeing if your friend has made any progress." Genma informed him.

"I think I'd be of greater help with you, Shino and his dad have everything covered on their end." Shikamaru argued.

"No, and that's final, I'll have Kakashi send over either Anko or Tsume to keep an eye on you just in case the kidnapper figures out you're on to him."

"You're being unfair." Shikamaru pouted.

"No, I'm being cautious, there is no way in hell I'm exposing you to unknown dangers, the last thing I need is your mother gunning for my head." Genma finished ending the discussion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, you're wrong Kakashi, I'm sure it's all just a coincidence, the fact that all the victims are somehow connected to Jiraiya, after all he's a rich and powerful man who has tons of connections so I'm sure his path has crossed with a number of people." Tsunade stated, a plea in her voice as she grasped at straws.

Morino handed her a cup of sake as he took the seat next to hers.

"Tsunade, listen as much as I wish the kid was wrong I've looked over all the information he's pieced together and there is no other possible conclusion, his theory is solid." Kakashi answered his voice quiet and full of regret.

"Morino why didn't you know, why didn't we see it?"

"Because we didn't look deep enough, because we were too close and our feelings were running too close to the surface to be objective." Morino explained.

"But there's more isn't there Kakashi, as horrible as it is to think that we might have to tell Jiraiya that Iruka was targeted and kidnapped because of him, there's something else you're holding back." Morino asked the silver haired man.

"The toxin he uses, the one the medical examiners have been unable or unwilling to identify, it has no known antidote and it's always fatal. Shikamaru explained to me that the 60 days the victims live after their initial kidnapping is borrowed time, the kidnapper injects the toxin day 1 and then extends their lives by bleeding them so he can prolong their suffering." Kakashi explained.

"Oh God, Iruka!" Tsunade exclaimed quickly downing another cup of sake.

"Fuck!" Morino growled. "So no matter what we do, that boy is as good as dead."

"He can't know," Tsunade stated tears gathering in her clear blue eyes, " we can't tell him, it will kill him."

"Which is why I debated for so long what information to share with you, I didn't want you to have to carry this burden as well." Kakashi stated reaching for his own drink.

"You two do realize we can't really keep this information from him, no matter how much you want to protect him, he has not only the right to know as our commander in chief but also as that boy's family." Morino argued looking at Tsunade.

"Of course we can keep it from him, when Iruka isn't found in time Jiraiya will grieve for him and it will break my heart, but I will not have him consumed with guilt as well." Tsunade growled.

"What if we find Iruka, there isn't any antidote to counter the toxin, do we tell him we knew all along the victims were sentenced to death from day 1 as he watches Iruka die painfully?" Morino asked.

"Damn it Morino, I don't know, it's been 20 days since Iruka was taken and we are no closer than we were when this whole nightmare started, what's to say we even find him before it's too late."

"If we do, they are working on an antidote as we speak, but there is no guarantee that they will have one in time to save Umino if he's found." Kakashi interrupted the growling battle between the blonde and Morino.

"What! Why the hell didn't you start with that, give us some hope? Who's working on it, let's bring them in so they can have all the resources they need." Tsunade huffed.

"I didn't start with that, precisely because I don't want you to get your hopes up, especially if there's a good chance of them not succeeding; and they won't come in, there is nothing that you can offer them in terms of resources that they don't either already have or have something that is better." Kakashi finished.

"So the Aburame's are working on it then." Morino interjected.

"What are your plans Kakashi? If Jiraiya asks you if you've found anything new, what do you plan on telling him?" Tsunade asked the weight of knowledge already heavy.

"As much of the truth as I can, that I'm working on avenging not only Rin but all the victims, and hope like hell he doesn't press the issue." Kakashi replied as he got up and headed for the door.

"Sounds tricky, but I guess it's the best we can do for now. Morino I want you to press everyone get them to go over everything again and contact Genma if he needs assistance investigating any leads the Nara kid finds send Kotetsu and Izumo those two need something to do besides drive me crazy. I'll work on keeping Jiraiya in the dark and if the worst happens I'll work on damage control." Tsunade stated quietly dismissing the others.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review.<p>

I know it's shorter than what I'm used to posting but I've been having some problems with the nerves in my hands, hopefully now that I've had treatment I'll be able to get back to writing.


	11. Day 30

Sorry it took so long to update, I could give you all excuses but I really have none.

Thanks to all those that are reading and reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: I apologize for any and all grammatical errors, I had a lovely person offer to beta for me, but since I'm so unreliable I didn't really think it was fair to keep them waiting for me.

There is a time skip here.

Please read and leave a review.

* * *

><p>"It's been 30 days since our son Iruka was taken," Grace began her voice trembling.<p>

"We've waited for any contact, any demand from the person or persons responsible, but none have been made." Hiro finished wrapping his arm around his wife.

"We've waited long enough, so we're asking those responsible for taking our son to please return him, we will give you anything you ask for, just let Iruka come home." Hiro pleaded.

"We will give you two days, if you have not contacted us with information about our son we will assume that you have chosen not to negotiate," Grace took a breathe, "then we offer a $15 million reward for any information that will lead us to the safe return of our son, if for whatever reason my son's safe return is no longer possible, then I offer the reward for your demise." Grace finished walking off the stage, ignoring the stunned expression of her husband, and the gasps of disbelieve of the reporters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The amber liquid splashed onto the white wall as shards of glass rained down.

"Those fools,how could they be so damn impulsive." Jiraiya growled as he grabbed another glass pouring himself another drink.

"Sir, is everything alright," the pretty blonde asked as she entered the office after hearing the crash.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just... never-mind, I need you to call downstairs and have the car ready, I'm leaving in 5 minutes." Jiraiya finished as he polished off the drink.

"Sir, you have a meeting with the Monarch from Suna in 20 minutes." the blonde informed him.

"Cancel the meeting, tell him something came up and that I have to reschedule and don't let him intimidate you he's all talk," Jiraiya told his secretary, walking towards his desk mumbling, "damn leader from Suna, bastard got rid of his own son to eliminate competition."

"Of course sir, I'll have the car ready and I'll call the Suna embassy to cancel your meeting." the blonde stated pretending not to hear the mumblings, after all what rich people did was really not her concern.

"Oh, and Ino make sure you get someone in here to pick up this glass, I don't want you accidentally cutting yourself picking it up yourself, cause heavens knows what I would do without you here to arrange everything." Jiraiya praised the blonde as he patted her on the head walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenzou looked at his boss as the news replayed the shocking press conference held by the Umino's earlier that day.

"That's not good, what do you think the consequences of that conference will be, Kakashi?"

"I don't know Tenzou but I don't think the kidnapper will change his timetable, he's worked too hard to get to this point, I don't believe he will throw his master plan away or change what he hopes will be the ultimate outcome. However I also don't think he'll let this slide, he'll probably be mad that the Umino's have thrown a spotlight on him and I'm afraid the one that will paying for the Umino's declarations will be their son." Kakashi answered looking out the window losing himself in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sai, you think what the Umino's did will help bring Iruka home?" Naruto asked his bodyguard quietly.

"Maybe," Sai responded not really wanting to answer the blonde's question, he had no doubt that the press conference would end up having the opposite effect both the Umino's and Naruto hoped for.

"I think it will too and Iruka will be home soon, believe it." Naruto said enthusiastically trying to convince himself and ignoring the concerned look on the dark haired boy.

Sai was about to tell the blonde not to get his hopes up when the knocking on the dorm door interrupted him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell where you thinking!" Jiraiya demanded as he entered the Umino's library.

"I was thinking that I want my son back!" Grace replied viciously.

"Don't for one second believe that you're the only one that wants him back." Jiraiya hissed clenching his fists.

"We all want him back," Hiro interrupted them, "but you both need to calm down and stop blaming each other for what happened."

"Calm down, how the hell can I calm down when you just put a price on Iruka not to mention you just ordered a hit on live television." Jiraiya accused a stunned Grace.

"I did no such thing," Grace countered moving away from the desk. "I merely gave people the incentive to be more vigilant and alert of their surroundings, to be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary that might lead to my son." Completely ignoring the statement about the hit.

"Our son," Hiro added, ignoring Jiraiya's same whispered mumble.

"Yes, of course our son, but I'm the only one willing to do anything to bring him home." Grace accused.

"What if the kidnapper panics and kills Iruka, did you even think of the consequences, what if he speeds up his time table and we run out of time before we're able to find him?" Jiraiya argued.

"Of course I thought of the possible consequences, but it's been 30 long and agonizing days and you and your people have come up with nothing; not one iota of information that can help locate Iruka, how much longer do we have to wait? Tell me Jiraiya do we just cross our fingers and hope for the best, hope that the authorities come up with something before Iruka's body is dumped in some god forsaken town." Grace demanded.

"Grace, the authorities are doing everything within their powers to find Iruka, but you offering that kind of money for information is going to hinder them, do you have any idea the number of fake leads and the amount of misinformation we're going to be bombarded with from greedy people that just want a piece of the reward." Jiraiya asked them.

"I know it's a long shot, but I can't sit here and just wait. Hiro and I will hire people to man the phones and try to weed out the crackpots from those that might actually have valid information. And I know you think this will cause the kidnapper to speed up his timetable, but I don't believe it will." Grace answered after taking several calming breathes.

"I hope you're right Grace, because if anything happens to Iruka, you and Hiro are going to have to live with those consequences." Jiraiya warned them as he turned toward the door.

"You know Jiraiya, I understand your concern, I really do," Grace explained, "but those other families, they all played by the rules established by the kidnapper and the authorities, they all just prayed and waited, and tell me Jiraiya, where did it get them." Grace demanded.

"I'll tell you, it got them no where, but the graveyard, Jiraiya for all their rule following they still buried their children without any type of closer. I for one would rather know that I did everything humanly possible to find my son, so in case the worst does happen, I'll be able to face my Iruka in the afterlife and he'll know that his mother never gave up on him." Grace vowed.

"You think Hiro and I are giving up on him." Jiraiya questioned bitterly.

"No," Grace answered, "but I think you're not doing everything within your power to find him."

"How dare you, just because I'm not calling press conferences and offering multimillion dollar rewards, don't think for one second I'm not doing everything that's within my power." Jiraiya snapped.

"Enough, both of you," Hiro pleaded, "this isn't getting us anywhere. Jiraiya I understand where you're coming from, but what's done is done and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change that."

"Hiro!" Grace exclaimed.

"Grace, enough I went along with your idea of the press conference, because you needed to do it, but I agree with Jiraiya that we should have just waited. However regardless of how I felt it's done already, so now we have no choice but to wait and hope for the best." Hiro stated ending the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hatake, I gather from your grim expression that you've heard about the press conference." Agent Morino stated as he walked into Kakashi's office.

"Yes and why the hell did you allow them to go public, I think it was a rash move on the Umino's part that should have been prevented. This can't end well for the boy and you know it Ibiki." Kakashi stressed as he walked around the mahogany desk he had been sitting in.

"We didn't stop it, because no one knew that the Umino's would pull such a stunt, we were as surprised as the rest when they went live with their outrageous plan." Ibiki countered.

"Besides if we had known rest assured we would have stopped it by whatever means, as it is Jiraiya has been calling Tsunade none stop since the conference aired, wanting to know how we can speed things up, how we can get more manpower out there looking for Iruka. He also demanded to know any new information we may have come across regarding the kidnappings." Morino informed the other man.

"What did Tsunade tell him?" Kakashi asked already anticipating the older man's call soon.

"That we're moving as fast as we humanly can, that all the available manpower is already working on this case, and that we've shared all the information with him." Ibiki answered.

"But you don't think Jiraiya believed her, and that's why you're here giving my a heads up." Kakashi ventured.

"No, I don't think he believed her, you know Tsunade doesn't have a good poker face, which is why she always loses when she gambles." Morino replied.

"So this is a visit to warn me about the fact that Jiraiya will certainly be paying me a visit and demanding to know if I know anything he doesn't about this case, or are you here to remind me that it would be better to keep Jiraiya in the dark." Kakashi questioned.

"Something like that, but don't forget it was you and Tsunade who wanted to keep the information from him in the first place." Morino reminded him.

"I remember Morino, and I've been questioning the decision ever since."

"Look Kakashi, I understand why you and Tsunade both wanted to keep certain things from Jiraiya, but the man is beyond frustrated right now, what with the blasted press conference that's going to be a nightmare to handle and the fact that he suspects we're keeping something from him, it's going to be difficult for you to deal with him; all I'm saying is keep your answers as close to the truth as possible." Morino advised the younger man.

"Now, if you will excuse me Kakashi, I have a media nightmare to prepare for and some parents to go yell at." Morino commented as he left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke what brings you over?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Wanted to see how you were handling the press conference." Sasuke informed him.

"Why are you concerned Sasuke, the press conference will help bring Iruka home, I'm positive that the kidnapper will finally make contact now that he knows Iruka's parents will pay anything to get him back, we'll have Iruka back with us soon." Naruto stated cheerily.

"Seriously Naruto, even you can't be that naive, did you think the other families wouldn't have done the same, if the kidnapper's motive had been money all of the families would have gotten ransom demands. However not one of them received demands of any kind, so what does that tell you, because it tells me that the psycho is serial killer and not a kidnapper." Sasuke stated bluntly, he was tired of stepping around the issue, everyone thought the same, but no one wanted to say it out loud as if keeping it quiet would change anything.

Kiba gasped, he had no idea the raven would be so blunt with the blonde, he had figured Sasuke would try to keep Naruto in the dark as much as possible. Sai looked at the other teen with his eyebrow raised, at least someone had had the balls to tell Naruto the truth.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled trembling.

"The only thing it tells me is that your a bitter bastard that's really angry and that deep down you don't want Iruka to be found, because Rin wasn't found." Naruto continued almost hysterically ignoring the shocked look on both Kiba's and Sasuke's face.

"Naruto are you even listening to yourself," Sasuke began only to be cut off when Naruto pushed the him away.

"Naruto!, what possible motive would I have for not wanting Iruka found, Rin is dead and nothing that happens is going to change that, and if you have forgotten I happen to like Iruka very much." Sasuke replied calmly trying to grab a hold of the blonde and calm him down.

"Let go, teme I hate you!" Naruto shouted as he punched the raven.

Stunned silence reigned in the room for a few seconds as the blonde's actions sunk in.

Naruto tried to move away from a surprised Sasuke who had released he's wrist from the shock of being hit. He didn't get far as Sasuke soon recovered and once again grabbed the blonde.

Naruto struggled against the raven's arms that were now holding him from behind.

"Let go!" the blonde screamed tears falling down his scarred cheeks.

"Naruto calm down, I'm trying to help you." Sasuke whispered quietly trying to reassure the blonde.

"No, let go, you're nothing but a liar." Naruto responded jabbing his elbow into Sasuke.

Once free from Sasuke, the blonde turned and launched himself at the other teen catching him completely off guard and causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"You're a liar, Sasuke now take it back!" Naruto yelled tears still falling as he tried to hit the boy he was sitting on.

Sasuke merely dodged and blocked the blonde's blows, trying to think of a way to pin the blonde without hurting him, he was a little scared for Naruto, he had never seen the cheerful blonde this out of control before.

Kiba was stunned speechless as he watched the usually cheery Naruto try to kill Sasuke. He knew he should probably help Sasuke after all it was his job to protect the other boy, but he wasn't sure Sasuke really wanted him to grab Naruto, not when there was the possibility of the blonde getting hurt. Kiba watched as Sasuke just blocked and deflected the blonde's punches, knowing full well that had this been anyone else besides Naruto Sasuke would have already beaten his opponent unconscious, however because it was Naruto Sasuke was being careful not to hurt the blonde.

Kiba turned to watch Naruto's bodyguard standing next to him, that creepy fake smile on his face.

"Hey Sai, shouldn't you stop Naruto, I'd pull him off Sasuke myself but he's too out of control and I'm afraid he'd accidentally get hurt." Kiba asked.

"No, if Sasuke really wanted Naruto off, he would have thrown him off by now, besides it might be good for them to let out some of that sexual frustration they both have towards each other." Sai replied with a smirk.

Kiba's jaw dropped, what the hell was the matter with this guy.

"What is going on in here!" a voice asked firmly as hands grabbed the blonde and pulled him off a shocked Sasuke.

Naruto struggle against the arms holding him tightly.

"Naruto, that's enough." Inoichi Yamanaka told the blonde quietly.

"Yamanaka-sensei?" Naruto blinked confusion clear in his blue eyes.

"Boys I'm waiting for an answer." Hiruzen Sarutobi head master of the school turned to look at the four boys expectantly.

Three of the boys looked at each other, Sasuke having already pulled himself off the floor, but no one said anything. Naruto wouldn't even look at anyone in the room having closed his eyes and breathing deeply trying to calm down, Yamanaka still holding him just in case.

"Boys, if no one will answer my question then I have no choice but to go with what I walked in on," the old man continued looking at the boys sadly.

"Naruto and Sasuke you both knowing that fighting is not allowed in this school regardless of the circumstances, Kiba and Sai as I recall it's your jobs to protect the two even from themselves." Hiruzen stated looking at Naruto who still remained with his eyes closed.

"Boys you leave me no choice, you are all suspended for the next 3 days and I will be having a parent conference with each of your respected parents and guardians, which I will be setting up as soon as they come to retrieve you." Sarutobi informed the group of boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Kakashi...Kakashi I'm sorry."_ the voice cried softly. Iruka didn't know who was crying he didn't recognize the voice or who the voice was speaking to, was the voice speaking to him, no that was impossible it wasn't calling his name. Iruka craned his neck trying to hear better.

"Hello," Iruka called out into the darkness after a few minutes when all he heard was silence.

_"Kakashi...Kakashi I'm sorry."_ the faint cry again startled Iruka who had convinced himself he had been hearing things. He tried to look around but it was so dark, why couldn't he see? He had always had good night vision but this darkness that surrounded him seemed to be all encompassing, like it was sucking all the light away.

"Hello, where are you, I can't see anything." Iruka tried calling out again, he tried to move to look for some light, but his legs would budge. Iruka tried to lift his hand, but he found he couldn't.

Panicking Iruka tried calling out louder this time. "Hello, is anyone out there?" No response, his panic increased, the darkness seemed to be moving in closer around him, tighter somehow.

Iruka tried to control his breathing, waiting.

_"Kakashi..."_

"I don't know who Kakashi is, please just tell me where you are." Iruka cried his breathing becoming labored again as the darkness closed in.

_"Kakashi..." _the voice whispered again.

Iruka was about to yell in frustration when something brushed his cheek. With a small yelp Iruka tried to turn.

_"Shhh...it's alright." _the voice whispered by his ear. _"Kakashi can't save me, but don't forget your promised to save him." _the voice continued, as something gentle continued to stroke his cheek.

"What I don't know what your talking about." Iruka answered confusion clear.

_"You do Iruka, you just have to be strong and hold on a little longer, don't let him take away who you are. I have to go he's coming."_ the voice stated.

"Wait, please don't go." Iruka begged, not knowing what the voice meant, but knowing it wasn't good.

_"Be strong, you're stronger than he is and don't forget."_ the voice faded leaving nothing but silence.

"Wait!" Iruka tried to yell but nothing came out.

_"Iruka don't forget_"

The door slammed open, waking the brunette up, causing Iruka to jerk forward, only to be pulled back by the chains holding him. The reality of where he was came rushing back to him.

"My pet, what should I do, your damn mother really went and pissed me off." the voice hissed as his captor entered the room.

Iruka wanted to ask what his mother had done, but he had decided not to talk to the psycho as nothing good ever came out of those conversations.

"Aren't you even going to ask, aren't you the least bit curious?" his captor asked mockingly.

Iruka remained silent, focusing on his breathing the dream he had had was unnerving, he didn't remember that voice, but something at the back of his mind nagged him that he should.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway," his captor spoke interrupting Iruka's thoughts.

"That bitch mother of yours went on television and demanded that I return you, can you believe the gall of that woman demanding that I return you, after all the trouble I went through to finally get you." the captor huffed.

"Then as if her ridiculous demand wasn't enough she put a price on my head, can you believe that pet, that your dear old mom put a price on me." his captor informed him clearly insulted.

Iruka gasped, but didn't reply he didn't believe his mother would pay money to have someone killed, even a monster like this psycho. This was obviously another one of the psycho's cruel jokes, trying to break him.

"I see you don't believe me, maybe I should tell you what your sweet, loving mother is really like." the voice taunted.

"What no response, I'm getting tired of the silent treatment, and really pet don't you think that's a little childish." the voice laughed.

"I was thinking as I watched that bitch make her demands what I should do to punish her," the hissing asked next to Iruka's ear.

Iruka struggled against his bonds.

"Now, now pet don't get like that I don't have the time to actually go and make that woman pay, but you're here so I guess I'll just have to make you who look so much like her pay," the laugh echoed throughout the room causing Iruka to shiver.

Iruka closed his eyes and waited for the pain he knew was coming, it was getting harder to stay strong, whatever poison was running around in his blood was making him weaker as time went on.

The sound of the whip in the air was the only warning he had as his back exploded in pain. He refused to cry out, it only entertained his captor.

"I can do this, I'm stronger than him, I will survive," became Iruka's mantra as the whip slashed his back over and over again.

As consciousness slipped away from him, he kept repeating his mantra, " I will survive, I will survive," as the last remnants of consciousness finally slipped away another voice joined his, "_you will survive and Iruka don't forget._"

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review.<p> 


	12. Day 33

Okay I know it's been forever, but what can I say I'm lazy and unfocused.

Anyway here is an update finally. This is also the first time I just typed it out instead of writing it on paper first so, yeah there is that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I don't have a beta, so sorry.

Please read and leave a review.

Sorry it's not actually a new chapter, I just revised the first part. I had forgotten that I had actually already started writing before I typed it out.

* * *

><p>"Dad, how long do I have to stay here, I need to be out there helping to look for Iruka?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Fighting, Naruto, really is that what Iruka would have wanted, for you and Sasuke to end up on the floor fighting, and I already told you that your grounded for the next two weeks, and there is nothing you can do out there anyway. The authorities are doing everything they can to find Iruka, you being out there wouldn't help anyone." Minato responded to his distraught son, he didn't want to be so hard on the boy, but he was afraid of Naruto's state of mind at the moment. The more days went by without news about Iruka the more distraught and uncontrollable Naruto became, Minato feared that Naruto would break if Iruka wasn't found.

"But dad, the fight wasn't entirely my fault, and I'm sure nobody is grounding the teme," Naruto protested.

"Enough Naruto, two weeks and when you return to school after your suspension I will give Sai strict orders that you are to go from your classes straight back to your dorm room, until your punishment is up." Minato stated with finality.

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled as he stomped off in a huff up to his room slamming the door.

"Stupid teme, this is all his fault," Naruto mumbled to himself as he paced the length of his room. "I just can't stay here, Iruka needs me." Naruto resolved as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the window. It won't be the first time he climbed out the window and down the giant oak tree that loomed next to his room. He decided that the only way to really help Iruka was to find out what the hell was really going on, Sasuke had hinted to something but had stopped short of actually telling him, and Naruto could only think of one person who would be able to tell him what the hell was really going on. Decision made, Naruto climbed out his window and down the tree quietly headed for Shikamaru's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long are you going to sulk around?" Kakashi asked the raven haired boy with a smirk.

"I'm not sulking, I just think it was unfair that we both had to get suspended, clearly the only one at fault was the dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Clearly, it was all Naruto's fault, that boy is too emotional," Kakashi began stopping when the young raven sat up a little straighter, "however, you knowing how emotional your friend is, should have known better than to demand that he accept that the person he sees as his older brother is as good as dead." Kakashi scolded the boy. He wasn't really upset that the raven had gotten suspended, and he and Itachi had both agreed that the punishment was warranted even though Sasuke had not actually hit the blonde. What had upset both of the older men was that the boy had shown absolutely no common sense in dealing with the blonde, it had been cruel to try to take the blonde boy's hope. Kakashi was sure it had not been Sasuke's intention to hurt the blonde but the damage had been done, and Kakashi had had to deal with a very angry Minato demanding that Sasuke fix his broken son.

"Why? Why was it wrong to tell Naruto the truth? He would have found out, it's already been over 30 days and they are no closer to finding Iruka than they were with Rin, so why not prepare him, instead of having him hold on to a hope that will only lead to more pain?" Sasuke asked quietly, thinking about how he had held on to a small sliver of hope that Rin would be found.

"Because it wasn't your place to take that hope away, I know Rin's death was hard on you, and I should have done more to prepare all of us for the possibility that it wouldn't be a happy ending, but I was to stubborn to acknowledge that I might actually fail." Kakashi confessed to his young ward.

"You didn't fail, you did everything humanly possible to find her, and I'm positive that she knew you were looking for her," Sasuke tried to reassure the silver haired man. "However I do think it was wise to prepare for the worst case scenario, which both Itachi and myself did, but Naruto won't even contemplate that possibility and it is going to destroy him when Iruka's body is actually found, he needs to be prepared, but he refuses to listen to reason."

"Sasuke I know you're worried about your friend, but your pushing him too hard, and he is going to pull away from you completely, wouldn't it be better to just let him be and then be there if and when the worst actually happens?" Kakashi inquired putting his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Hn.." the raven replied thinking that the older man might be right.

"I have work to do, so I'm headed to the office, think about what I said and try to stay out of trouble. Kiba will be back tomorrow morning, apparently his mother had to talk to him today." Kakashi stated wincing, feeling sorry for the young guard.

"It wasn't his fault, I made it clear he was not to touch Naruto." Sasuke stated calmly.

"I figured as much." Kakashi grinned as he headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba, what is your job?" Tsume asked her son angrily.

"Mom, I know my job, and if Sai had jumped in I would have taken Sai, but it was just Naruto, and Sasuke would kill me if I actually laid a finger on the blonde." Kiba defended once again, his head hurting from the yelling he had already experienced.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure Sasuke didn't want to be beaten by that kid." Tsume fumed.

"Mom, you weren't there, Sasuke could have beaten Naruto anytime he wanted, but he refused to even defend himself for fear of hurting his blonde, get it mom "_his blonde_". Kiba emphasized.

"Huh, are you saying Sasuke, the stoic, brooding Uchiha actually likes someone?" Tsume asked skeptically.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Kiba huffed out.

"Well that is interesting, however that doesn't excuse your performance, you could have been gentle when pulling the other boy off Sasuke." Tsume continued.

"Are you crazy, Sasuke growls at me when I even mention that Naruto looks cute in his uniform, if I actually touch him Sasuke is liable to bite me or something." Kiba shuddered at the thought.

"Fine, but you're still in trouble for getting suspended, so you are on kennel duty for the next month." Tsume stated cheerily as her son paled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru was pacing the library floor; Genma had been unable to find anything useful. The kidnapper had left nothing behind that would help them find Iruka, and Shikamaru was painfully aware that time was ticking by and the longer they took finding anything the slimmer the chance they had of getting Iruka back alive. Frustration and anger warred inside Shikamaru, he was smarter than this, he should be able to figure something out, and he should be able to find something that could help his friend. Shikamaru growled as he threw the crystal paper weight across the room, shattering it against the wall.

"Dammit, there has to be something I missed." Shikamaru whispered as he sank down onto the chair.

"Shikamaru?" a voice asked quietly.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to know what is going on, and no one will tell me." Naruto stated as he walked into the library glancing at the shattered glass.

"I thought you were grounded for fighting with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked watching his blonde friend cautiously.

"I am, but I needed to know, so I snuck out." Naurto admitted sheepishly.

"By yourself, what about Sai, with everything that is going on, how could you have left without your guard, which is foolish Naruto, even for you." Shikamaru reprimanded.

"I know, okay, but no one will tell me what the hell is going on, and it's already been 33 days. 33 days of not knowing what that monster is doing to Iruka, 33 days of not being able to sleep without seeing Iruka's face as I laughed off his concerns about by followed as him being paranoid. I need to know, it's my fault Iruka was taken, I should have been more concerned with his safety than with beating Sasuke." Naurto cried quietly, tears flowing down his cheek.

"Naruto, listen I'm sorry, okay but this isn't your fault. We would all have probably told Iruka the same thing that he was being paranoid after what happened with his ex, but it does not make the fact that some demented person took him your fault. Now I don't know what you think I can tell you, but why don't I have Anko drive you home." Shikamaru replied without thinking, wanting to avoid any actually discussion, he couldn't tell the blonde what was really going on.

"Anko? Doesn't she work for Sasuke's guardian, why is she here at your place?" Naruto questioned as the information sank in.

"Oh, she's a friend of my mom's" Shikamaru replied trying to evade the question.

"Shika, you've been my friend since we were kids, please don't lie to me, I've have enough people keeping things from me, the last thing I need is for my friends to do the same." Naruto pleaded as he looked at his long time friend.

"Look Naruto, you know how much your friendship means to me and you know how much I care about both you and Iruka, but I can't, I don't have all the information and the bits and pieces I do have will do you no good, just please Naruto trust me and let me take you home, your dad is probably already worried about you." Shikamaru tried to reason with the blonde.

"No, whatever it is you know or you suspect I need to know, I have a right to know, Iruka wasn't just my friend, he's like my big brother and I need to know how I can help him, if there is anything that you know that will help find him then please tell me." Naruto begged.

"There isn't much I can tell you Naruto, and I don't know what Sasuke said to you to set you off, but I really think it's best for you to just go home, and let the authorities do their job, please Naruto, just let this go for now." Shikamaru pleaded.

"You do know something; Sasuke said I should be prepared, that more than likely there wouldn't be a happy ending, and that I should be ready for the worst. Why would he say something like that unless he knew something, unless they all know something they aren't telling me? Is there something that makes Sasuke positive that I won't get Iruka back?" Naruto asked refusing to back down.

"Look Naruto, whatever Sasuke said to you, I don't think it was said to upset you, but to prepare you for the worst, keep in mind that Sasuke has lived through this, I'm sure they all held on to the hope that Rin would be found alive and it must have been heartbreaking when that wasn't the case, I'm sure Sasuke just wants you to be prepared for whatever the final result might be." Shikamaru answered calming, even though inside he was a nerves wreak, he needed to get Naruto home, before he said something that he couldn't take back.

"Please Shika, just tell me what you know, and don't give me that crap that you don't know anything, you're the smartest person I've ever met and if anyone was able to find out anything it would have been you, besides neither you nor Shino have returned to school since you started investigating on your own, so I know you found something and it was big enough for both of your parents to allow you to miss school." Naruto countered, he knew Shika was holding out on him.

"Alright Naruto, but you have to promise to stay calm and after I've told you want I can, I will be taking you back home and you have to promise to stay there, no matter what I tell you." Shikamaru demanded.

"Fine, I promise." Naruto agreed, the knots in his stomach twisting even more as he thought about what Shika could possibly tell him.

"I think the reason Sasuke told you to prepare for the worst is because even if we were to find Iruka, there is no guarantee that we will be able to save his life; after some investigation and analysis of the other bodies we, Shino and I discovered that the kidnapper is injecting his victims with a very potent poison and the chances of the authorities getting to him in time to counter the effects of the poison are slim at best." Shikamaru informed his friend, disregarding the look of horror that had come over the tan face, it was best to just get it over with, like pulling off a Band-Aid maybe now Naruto would start to prepare for the worst case scenario.

"Do his parents know, why has no one mentioned this poison before, you're lying, why would you lie to me Shika?" Naruto demanded grasping at any hope he could.

"I'm not lying Naruto and I'm pretty sure the authorities haven't told Iruka's parents or Jiraiya for that matter, and it wasn't made public because the medical examiners couldn't identify the poison." Shikamaru stated calming, hoping to calm his friend who looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"No, you're lying, I know you are, Iruka is going to be fine, the Feds will find him and he'll be okay, you're just like Sasuke, why are you hating me now, I thought we were friends why would you tell me this lies." Naruto cried irrationally.

"Naruto, listen to yourself, your not making sense, which is why we didn't want to tell you, how can you even think I would make something like this up?" Shika asked quietly trying to get the blonde to calm down.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING" Naruto yelled as he stormed out of the library.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled as he tried to stop his friend from running out of the house.

"Dammit Naruto, where the hell are you going in that state, this is so troublesome?" Shikamaru stated out loud as he pulled out his cell phone, Sasuke was going to kill him if anything happened to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tears were falling freely as the swing moved back and forth, the blonde occupant not even acknowledging the movement. It had to be a lie; he would not accept that Iruka wouldn't be coming back alive. More tears spilled as a sob escaped the blonde, and then a gasp as the movement of the swing suddenly stopped.

"So this is where your hiding baka, you have Shikamaru worried out of his mind about you." Sasuke stated as he stopped the swing. There had been a moment's panic when Shikamaru had called to tell him what had happened; he had been worried about his blonde. Now the panic was ebbing away to irritation, how could Naruto have been so reckless as to wonder off in his state of mind?

"Teme, what do you want, I'm already crying, what could you possibly want now?" Naruto sniffled as he tried to wipe the tears from his face.

"What are you talking about baka, I never wanted to make you cry?" Sasuke asked.

"You and Shikamaru must think I'm stupid, I know Shika wouldn't lie to me about something this serious but I can't accept it, Sasuke I just can't accept that no matter what we do, we still won't be able to help Iruka." Naruto sobbed as he leaned into Sasuke's warmth. He was chilled to the bone, even though the air outside was warm; Naruto was cold deep down, where the rational part of him was debating with the emotional part.

"Shh..baka, I know it's hard to accept but it might just be that there is no happy ending for us, I know how much you love him, but you need to be able to let him go, if things don't turn out how we hope, I don't want to lose you too." Sasuke whispered as he turned Naruto's face up to. Staring into those deep blue eyes that shone with tears and sorrow, Sasuke lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to the blonde's; there was nothing he wanted more than to take his sorrow, but he couldn't it was Naruto's burden to carry.

"Teme?" Naruto asked when Sasuke backed away. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why do you think baka, no let's get you home before Minato decides to ground you until next century." Sasuke replied as he led Naruto out of the park that the blonde and Iruka used to spend their afternoons feeding the birds and watching the people walk by. He needed to be stronger, he knew the days were ticking by, and he knew no matter what he did Iruka's death would break his blonde, and he had to be there to put Naruto back together however long that took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka keep hearing her voice, after awhile he remembered her, the girl that was here when the bastard first brought him in, she had told him something, had asked him to do something if he got out, and he was working on remembering what that was. It also gave him something to concentrate on besides the pain that radiated throughout his body.

Surprisingly his back wasn't hurting as much as the rest of his body, it had apparently become numb from the abuse, either that or there was really no more pain left for him to feel back there.

As the days were passing by, Iruka keep his count regardless of how hard it was to stay awake at time, the loss of blood was making him weak and he was pretty sure the bastard had introduced some form of toxin into his body that was slowly killing him. Not to mention he was probably suffering from Vitamin D deficiency, he really missed the sunlight.

Iruka sometimes wonders if this is all that is left of his life, this darkness and the pain, if maybe he should just give up, because it's been an eternity since he has heard anything other than that bastard and the screams inside his own mind. Depression and self-pity are very dangerous when one is fighting to survive and sometimes, just sometimes Iruka thinks of giving up, but then he mentally slaps himself. "Fuck that bastard; I'm not giving him the satisfaction of breaking me." And sometimes when his own voice isn't enough the other voice in his head chimes in, the voice of the girl whose face and name he can't remember when he's awake.

A piece of ceiling hitting his shoulder wakes him from his mental pep talk, and he pulls on the chain holding him up feeling it give way a little bit more, he knows it's small this progress he's made, but it's progress none the less and after listening and observing closely with all his senses the last time the bastard came in to taunt and torment him, he knows that the room isn't a windowless dungeon like he had first believed, it's only encased in darkness because that's the way that bastard wants it, but he knows there is a window somewhere, why else the need for a blindfold every time the light is turned on, and if he concentrates and blocks out the pain he can sometimes feel the gently breeze caressing his wounds, almost soothing them . So when the chain breaks, not if, but when for he cannot afford to think in terms of if, but when it breaks he has a means of escape.

Most importantly as the door creaks open once again announcing the beginning of another trip to hell for Iruka, he has finally calculated precisely how long the bastard waits between visits, it has taken him days to get it accurately, but now he knows how long his window of escape is, how long he has before the bastard figures out that he has escaped 28,800 Mississippi's, that's how long he has to find his freedom.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please leave a review.<p>

I don't know if it will make anyone feel better to know that I actually have the entire story already outlined, I'm just such a procrastinator and I get distracted by so, so many other things.

Love,

Tearful


	13. Day 40

I've updated and it hasn't been like 6 months, yeah me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry.

Please read and review

* * *

><p>"<em>Kakashi, Kakashi, Kashi, where are you<em>?"

_ "I'm scared are you coming for me, are you here, are you even looking for me?"_

_ "It hurts, Kakashi, it hurts so bad, why aren't you here, why haven't you come to get me?"_

_ "You promised you would protect me you promised, but it's dark here and I'm so cold."_

_ "LIAR KAKASHI YOUR A LIAR!"_

"Rin! I'm sorry!" Kakashi awoke startled, gasping for air, it wasn't the first time he had dreamt about Rin, but lately the dreams had gotten worse and his guilt had worked itself into them. Maybe it was being back in their old home, here in the place where he had buried her that was causing his dreams to change, to become more accusatory in nature.

It had already been three days since he and Tenzou had arrived in Japan to help Itachi with a major project that the young man had undertaken, their role with the project was almost over and he and Tenzou would be returning to the states in the next couple of days leaving Itachi here to continue overlooking the running of the home office and his new pet project.

Even thought it had taken Tenzou literally dragging him to the airstrip, for Kakashi to board the jet and leave the states, he was glad he came, it was good watching Itachi take control and prove himself.

Kakashi had understood the reasoning behind him being here, not that Itachi really needed him, but it had more to do with his own mental state than with checking up on the young raven. Tenzou had claimed that he needed to be in Japan to help Itachi when the truth was that they were worried about him, that Tenzou and the others believed that he was driving himself and everyone around him crazy obsessing over the situation; but Tenzou didn't understand that time was running out and they were no closer to finding the killer now then they were when this whole nightmare began; and Kakashi was beginning to feel the pressure of being unable to get justice for his sister. Jiraiya wasn't helping matters any with his own mounting desperation in finding Iruka. The clock was ticking loudly and time was slipping away for everyone involved.

Kakashi paced his room, the remnants of the dream still fresh on his mind and all the case information and frustration at not being to catch a damn break where running through his brain , he was too wired to go back to sleep and this pacing really wasn't alleviating his restlessness so he head down to the dojo on the bottom level of the house, maybe he could work himself into exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were times Genma really hated his job, he should have been in Japan; as Kakashi's head of security it was his responsibility to ensure the safety of his boss, but instead he was stuck here in the states babysitting two teens. Overall Genma didn't mind looking after the Nara kid and his friend, both were quiet and responsible kids; who were too focused on trying to help find and safe their friend to get into any trouble, so the assignment in general wasn't a hardship. The hatred for his job came when the Nara kid sent him on information and evidence gathering errands with that creepy Sai character. Seriously how could Minato entrust his only son to Sai, that kid gave him the creeps and he had worked with some of the most fearsome people on the planet, still Sai sent a shiver down his spine.

"So kid was that second sample really necessary?" Genma asked the Nara as Shikamaru was busy inputting some numbers on his laptop.

"Yes, Shino thinks he and his dad are close to a breakthrough were the poison is concerned but they needed more than one sample to test it out on. Why you feeling bad for helping Sai break into the other coroners' offices?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

"No, I don't feel bad about that, if they had just complied with Kakashi's request we wouldn't have needed to get the samples the hard way, it's just that spending time with Sai makes me feel like I need to shower in Clorox just to get disinfected." Genma commented the senbon in his mouth twitching.

Shikamaru laughed at the poor man, "sorry about that, I didn't think Sai would be extra creepy to you, he's usually not that bad, well not the Clorox dipping bad anyway, of course if you ask Kiba he'll tell you Sai is always the jump in a pool of Clorox bad."

"I'm going to agree with Kiba on this one, so how far away from an antidote is Shino anyway, I assume he's working on it which is why he's not here at school today, and how did your mother get the school to allow me to stay as your bodyguard, I mean both Kiba and Sai actually attend classes as students." Genma asked once Shikamaru had finished.

"Yes, they're close, that's why his dad pulled him out of classes yesterday, he should be back tomorrow so you can keep an eye on him as well, right now his dad is taking care of the protection detail and as far as the school allowing you to guard us, let's just say my mom can be very convincing when she wants something." Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of his mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shino, get the other sample ready, the results of that last test were promising and if we can just tweak it a little I think we'll actually have an antidote." Shibi told his son.

"How much longer do you think it will take to get the right combination and do you think it will really matter, do you think they will even find Iruka alive?" Shino asked his voiced laced with sadness and a hint of bitterness at not being able to do more.

"I don't think we'll have a problem finding what we need in time, and I'm sure the authorities are doing everything in their power and beyond to find Iruka, so I think we just need to do our job and wait for the best outcome." Shibi answered trying to reassure his son.

"Dad it's been 40 days since Iruka was taken, 40 days that the authorities have come up empty handed, they don't even have a lead as to who the kidnapper is or a clue as to where to look for Iruka. He's running out of time, what if the authorities can't help him." Shino whispered, surprising his father as his usually stoic son was on the verge of tears.

"Then Iruka will just have to save himself, and from what I know about your friend I guarantee he isn't just sitting there captive waiting like some damsel to be rescued, so you need to stop thinking the worst and actually get this work done, because once your friend rescues himself, he's going to need that antidote." Shibi reprimanded his son, hoping to get the boy away from the negative emotions that were crowding him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey dobe, where are you going and where is Sai?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the blonde was walking out of his room.

"Sai is running an errand for Shikamaru, he told me to go over to your room, but I need to get to the hospital." Naruto commented missing the look of concern that flashed in Sasuke's ebony eyes.

"If Sai isn't here, why are you venturing outside of the school? Shouldn't you wait for Sai, even you can't be foolish enough to go anywhere without your bodyguard." Sasuke reprimanded.

"I can't wait for Sai, who knows how long he'll be, and whatever Shikamaru has him doing is probably important and I don't want to call him back, besides I'm only going to the hospital." Naruto commented offhandedly.

"Okay, why are you in such a rush to get to the hospital, and if it's really that important then Kiba and I will accompany you." Sasuke answered leaving no room for debate, not that the blonde was in the mood to argue with him.

"Mrs. Umino collapsed a little while ago and was rushed to the hospital, I'm heading over there now to see how she is and to offer her support, the stress of Iruka's kidnapping has taken it's toll on her and I want her to know that they're not alone, that there are a lot of people that are rooting for Iruka." Naruto answered walking towards Sasuke's room to pick up Kiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiro how is she?" Jiraiya asked as he walked into the hospital waiting room.

"The doctors are getting her settled into the private room now, they think it was the amount of stress that we've been under that caused her to lose consciousness, but they want to run some tests to rule out anything more severe so they're keeping her for the next few days." Hiro responded to a worried Jiraiya. "Thanks for coming, Naruto and a couple of the other boys were here earlier but the doctors were still working on her so they were not allowed to go in. I think Naruto wanted to stick it out until they let him in, but it was getting late and his friend dragged him away."

"Sorry it took so long to get here, I was in a meeting and couldn't get out of it, for everyone's sake let's hope it's not something more serious. I know it will be impossible until Iruka is returned so I won't even tell you that she needs to try and stay calm." Jiraiya commented as he took the seat next to Hiro.

"I know, I've already tried to tell her that once and she threw a vase at me, accusing me of not wanting her son found, can you believe that, I would have gotten angry with her but she's so lost right now without Iruka that I can't even muster up any outrage towards her, she barely eats, and she stopped sleeping all together." Hiro informed the other man.

"I wish there was something else I could do, but I'm already pressuring Tsuande and her people as much as I possible can, yet I've seen nothing to indicate that we are one step closer to find Iruka than we were when this whole thing started 40 days ago scratch that in 15 minutes it will be 41 days; and I don't know what else I can possibly do, I already have an army of private investigators and security people looking into his disappearance as well but there has been nothing. Right now I'm just praying for a sign, a miracle, anything to get him back." Jiraiya admitted tiredly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello pet, hope your feeling a tad more chatting this time around," the voice hissed next to his ear.

"I'm really getting tired of the silent treatment, how long can you possibly keep this up, you unlike the others are absolutely no fun, the others by this time were begging me to end their suffering, they were pleading with me to make the pain stop, but you, you just hang there quietly refusing to utter a word of protest, probably just to spite me, that trait you definitely inherited from your mother." The hissing voice continued as Iruka bit his tongue to keep from commenting.

"Speaking of your mother, I have some rather unpleasant news to share with you, it seems that dear old Grace collapsed due to stress and was hospitalized sometime yesterday, and even though dear old dad was keeping the news out of the media my source tells me that the doctors are worried about the damage that much stress can cause." The voice chuckled as Iruka tried the bonds holding him.

"Now, now pet I didn't share this information for you to get all bent out of shape, beside there's nothing you can do, what with you tied to my ceiling and all," the voice emphasized by running his finger along Iruka's side causing the brunet to shiver.

"I hope you still aren't cling to the idea that someone will come to rescue you, no one will ever be able to find us, there will be no knight in shining armor coming for you, so just give in already, all I want is to hear you scream," the voice taunted as something sharp was dragged across Iruka's ribcage, causing the brunet to gasp in pain.

Shutting his eyes against the pain, Iruka gave himself another pep talk.

"_I will not give you the satisfaction bastard, I can do this, I will do this." _

_ "As for some knight coming to rescue me, please I gave up on that fairytale a while ago. No, I will not wait around. I am the hero of my own story and I don't need to be saved.__¹ If no one is coming for me then I'm getting out of here myself.__"_

* * *

><p>¹ Hero Of The Story - REGINA SPEKTOR<p>

Okay so I need to introduce a new character within the next two chapters, I have one in mind but I'm wondering who you all think would be able to give Kakashi a run for his money in the love department.

Thanks for reading please leave a review.

Love you guys!


End file.
